VK's Day !
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Mal et Evie ( Mavie ) en priorité, mais il y en aura sur l'amitié Uma / Evie / Mal et sur les VK's en général avec un nouveau ship sorti tout droit du dernier film en date ! J'espère vous y voir nombreux ! Recueil chill et sans prise de tête !
1. Entre amour et amitié - Mal & Evie

Voilà alors ce recueil est un petit quelque chose que je vais faire pendant l'été en attendant d'écrire et publier les chapitres de " A Rain of a Blood ". Ce sera un recueil d'OS principalement sur Mal et Evie, mais il y aura surement des OS avec Uma et les autres VK's !

Je vous préviendrais à chaque début d'OS s'il faut avoir vu Descendants 3 ou non pour le lire.

* * *

**_Romance / Hurt _**

_**Résumé : **_Malgré la tentative d'Evie de réveiller Doug, le baiser ne fonctionne pas. Evie, loin d'être perturbée par cela, décide de jouer franc jeu avec elle-même, mais surtout avec Mal.

_Attention, il faut avoir vu Descendants 3 avant de lire sinon, vous risquez d'être spoilé ! A vos risques et péril ! XD _

* * *

_**Entre amour et amitié : Mavie**_

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'Evie était debout devant Doug, encore endormi. Le baiser n'avait pas fonctionné et elle en connaissait la cause. Cependant, elle avait dû mal à se l'avouer. Elle avait toujours eu des doutes sur ses sentiments pour le jeune homme, mais elle était à présent devant le fait accompli et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que son cœur était déjà pris par une certaine dragonne aux yeux verts, mais son avenir avec elle était compromis. Pourquoi ? Parce que Mal allait se marier avec Ben et devenir la reine du royaume ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Mal, lui mettre des idées en tête alors qu'elle devait protéger son royaume.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était restée devant son ami endormi, espérant trouver une solution ou au moins le courage de retourner dans son château et d'affronter les regards inquisiteurs de sa meilleure amie, mais aussi d'Uma. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était restée devant son ami endormi, espérant trouver une solution ou au moins le courage de retourner dans son château et d'affronter les regards inquisiteurs de sa meilleure amie, mais aussi d'Uma. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire cela.

Pourtant, ses sentiments étaient si grands et si imposants. Elle ne voulait plus les cacher, elle l'avait déjà assez fait. Comme pour mettre fin à cette mascarade dans sa tête, les deux nouvelles amies revinrent la voir, sûrement pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas dégonflée. Je peux très bien faire comme si je m'étais dégonflé, se dit Evie trouvant cette idée complètement ridicule.

\- _**Tu n'as pas eu le courage d'essayer, Princesse ?**_ Se moque gentiment Uma de sa voix grave alors qu'elle reçoit un coup de coude de la part de la future reine.

La fille d'Ursula donna un regard froid et noir à Mal qui l'ignora totalement. Personne n'avait le droit de parler comme ça à Evie. Absolument personne, elle s'en assurait. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un vert éclatant et Uma comprit que cette histoire touchait Mal bien plus que la jeune femme ne voulait bien le montrer.

\- _**Une princesse peureuse et un dragon trop protecteur. Vous faites la paire dites-moi,**_ ne pus s'empêcher d'ajouter la pieuvre avec un sourire malicieux.

\- _**Le baiser n'a pas marché, **_lâche Evie pour détourner l'intention d'Uma. La jeune femme avait compris ses sentiments en quelques secondes alors qu'elle avait mis deux ans à mettre un nom dessus.

Alors que la première fut décontenancée en entendant cela, la deuxième eut un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Évidemment que cela n'a pas marché ! N'importe qui pouvait voir ses deux énergumènes se dévorer des yeux à longueur de journées ! N'importe qui à par les deux concernées apparemment, se dit Uma intérieurement, émettant un petit rire devant ses propres pensées.

Pourtant, aucune de ses deux amies ne l'avait remarqué. L'une trop surprise par l'annonce de la bleutée et l'autre s'empêchant de lever son regard sur sa meilleure amie. Cela était affligeant pour la pieuvre. Même sur l'île, elles étaient moins coincées que ça ! Auradon vrille la cervelle des personnes y habitant, Uma ne trouvait que cette explication.

\- _**Est-ce que c'est vraiment important que Princesse n'ait pas réussi à réveiller son non-prince ? Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment comment on peut encore dormir après un de tes baisers royaux, Evie, **_réplique la fille de Ursula avec un grand sourire dédaigneux sans pour autant laisser une once de méchanceté dans le ton de sa voix.

Mal avait envie de tuer celle qu'elle appelait poisson pourri dans son enfance. Elle avait trouvé en Uma une personne étonnement de confiance et loyale, mais là, tout de suite, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, sa disparition. Elle eut envie sur le moment d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour téléporter sa nouvelle amie sur l'île, mais elle se dit qu'Evie ne serait pas vraiment contente.

En parlant de sa meilleure amie, un étrange sentiment s'est installé dans son cœur alors qu'elle leur avait avoué ne pas avoir réussi à réveiller Doug. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, elle l'avait déjà ressenti avec Ben, mais là, c'était bien plus puissant et effrayant. Comme attirée par Evie, elle s'approcha doucement d'elle avant de l'envelopper de ses bras.

Evie eut un mouvement de recul, elle le sentit. Elle se posait à présent des questions. Elles avaient déjà partagé des étreintes avant celle-ci et jamais Evie ne s'était tendue comme ça dans ses bras. C'était même le contraire d'habitude, mais pour le moment, sa priorité était Evie. Elle entendit Uma soupirer devant cette étreinte avant de sortir de la réserve, les laissant seules toutes les deux. Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant encore un moment avant qu'Evie ne rompe leur étreinte.

-_** Audrey est la priorité. Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'Auradon n'en paie le prix, **_analyse Evie en posant son regard sur Doug, faisant comprendre à Mal qu'elle parlait du baiser.

La dragonne ne sut quoi dire, sa gorge était nouée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait que son amie avait raison. Dans un mouvement de tête, elle relâcha Evie avant de faire un mouvement pour revenir dans le château. Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, elle fut stoppée par la main d'Evie posé sur son poignet.

\- _**E ?**_ Murmure la future Reine du royaume, posant son regard intense sur sa meilleure amie.

Mal fut prise par un sentiment étrange à la vue de son amie tiraillée entre deux émotions, se mordant la lèvre inférieure instinctivement. Elle trouva son amie terriblement belle à cet instant précis et rougit à cette pensée. Elle fut encore plus surprise quand la bleutée grogna de frustration avant de plonger son regard dans celui, incertain, de Mal.

\- _**Oh et puis zut !**_ S'exclame Evie en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se rapprocher de sa meilleure amie.

Le cœur de la dragonne rata plusieurs battements alors que son amie était à présent si proche d'elle et elle eut l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur par un feu bien plus ravageur que celui de son dragon en sentant les lèvres si douces d'Evie posées sur les siennes. Ce n'est qu'avec ce baiser qu'elle mit enfin un mot sur ses émotions. Elle aimait Evie.

La fille de la méchante reine n'avait pas su résister à la tentation que représenter sa meilleure amie pour elle. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? Elle avait simplement lâché prise et avait laisser ses sentiments parlés pour elle. Ses lèvres sur celles de Mal, voilà la définition même du bonheur pour la jeune femme et elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser quand la fille de Maléfique répondit à son invitation.

Pourtant, malgré le plaisir et la sensation de bonheur qu'elle éprouvée, elle ne pouvait pas rester infiniment contre les lèvres de sa meilleure amie et c'est avec regret qu'elle recula, perdant le contact si doux de la bouche de Mal. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux à cette perte de contact et Evie ne put que sourire tristement devant l'incompréhension de son amie.

\- _**E… Evie,**_ essaye de dire Mal, bien trop chamboulée par ce baiser pour aligner une phrase correctement.

Evie ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de dire quelque chose, posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Ses mêmes lèvres qu'elle avait eu le courage d'embrasser, il y a quelques secondes.

-_** Il n'y a rien à dire, Mal. Audrey est la priorité,**_ répète la bleutée avec douleur, son sourire pourtant toujours placé sur ses lèvres.

Puis, elle dépassa sa meilleure amie pour sortir de la pièce, levant les yeux au ciel pour avoir le courage d'avancer, laissant ses larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Mal était comme paralysé devant le baiser d'Evie, mais aussi devant son départ. Elle avait les doigts posés sur sa bouche, essayant de retrouver un peu le goût des lèvres de son amie.

Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle était en train de comprendre qu'Evie venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait et que, dans la foulée, elle lui avait fait comprendre que même avec ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas être avec elle. Mal laissa ses larmes coulées silencieusement, son regard levé vers le ciel. L'amour peut être bien cruel quand celui-ci est impossible.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce premier écrit vous a plu ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours ! _**

**_J'ai beaucoup aimé le dernier film, même s'il y a beaucoup de point négatif. C'est un assez bon film pour un Disney Channel Original Movie. Je suis tombée amoureuse de trois chansons en particulier et cet OS est venu après avoir regarder et écouter_****_ BEAUCOUP trop de fois la chanson " One Kiss " de Sofia Carson ! xD_**

**_Si vous avez vu le film, dites moi votre chanson favorite ! ;-) _**

**_J'ai un petit stock d'OS de coté donc le prochain arrivera assez rapidement. _**

**_Bisous à vous ! :-*_**


	2. Discussion entre amies - Mal & Evie

_**Friendship / Romance / Fluffy**_

_**Résumée :**_ La barrière séparant l'île et Auradon est tombée et Uma profite pleinement de son nouveau chez soi : la chambre de Mal et Evie.

_Il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir vu Descendants 3 pour lire cet écrit. Il y a un léger spoil concernant la barrière, mais c'est tout. _

* * *

_**Discussion entre nouvelles amies : Mavie et Umal**_

Depuis la destruction de la barrière et l'intégration d'Uma à l'école d'Auradon, Mal passait toutes ses journées avec cette dernière. Elles se rappelaient de leur enfance et de leur idiotie a ne pas vouloir devenir amies, mais elles se rappelaient toujours que si elles n'avaient pas vécus toutes ses aventures, elles ne seraient clairement pas là aujourd'hui.

Mal aimait prendre le temps de parler avec Uma quand Evie n'était pas présente. Elle n'arrivait jamais à dormir quand la bleutée n'était pas physiquement avec elle. Uma le savait et trouvait cela à la fois adorable et incroyablement niais. Cependant, elle ne laissait jamais Mal seule et rester avec elle jusqu'à que leur amie commune revienne de ses réunions.

\- _**Le château ne te manque pas des fois ? Être reine, je veux dire, **_demande soudainement la fille d'Ursula après avoir épuisé leur dernier sujet de conversation.

\- _**Pas le moins du monde. Être une reine, ce n'est clairement pas pour moi. Il y a trop de responsabilités, trop de faux-semblants. J'ai tenu ma relation avec Ben avec ses faux-semblants et je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça, **_avoue Mal d'une voix neutre, posant son regard sur le portait qu'elle avait fait d'Evie à son arrivée à Auradon.

\- _**Et tu ne pouvais pas voir Evie quand tu le voulais,**_ ajoute Uma avec un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, interceptant le regard de son amie.

La dragonne leva les yeux au ciel devant le commentaire de son amie avant de lui jeter un oreiller au visage. Oreiller qu'Uma esquiva facilement, ayant vu venir la réaction de la jeune femme avant d'en envoyer un à son tour. Le projectile attéri en plein dans la tête du dragon sous le rire hilare de la pieuvre.

Le geste d'Uma créa une bataille où elles n'étaient nullement prêtes à céder du terrain ni l'une ni l'autre. Les coups de coussins pleuvèrent, interféré par des phases de neutralité où l'hilarité avait seulement sa place. La bataille dura pendant plusieurs longues minutes jusqu'à qu'elles tombent sur le lit d'Evie, totalement épuisée.

Mal avait la respiration saccadée par la bataille et les rires, mais l'odeur d'Evie présente sur la couverture en dessous d'elle lui permettait de se détendre complètement. Uma était allongée à ses côtés, dans l'autre sens, sa tête étant juste à côté de celle de Mal.

Elles observèrent le plafond pendant quelques minutes, souriant de toutes leurs dents devant ce calme apaisant.

\- _**Evie est la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver. Je n'aurais jamais survécu sur l'île si elle n'avait pas été à mes côtés et encore moins ici, à Auradon,**_ se confie Mal sereine, mais pas vraiment habitué à divulguer ses sentiments à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Evie.

\- _**Dès que je vous ai vu ensemble à Auradon, j'ai immédiatement compris que vous étiez bien que des simples amies. C'était tellement affligeant de vous voir vous tourner autour sans pour autant vous sauter dessus, **_rigole Uma à gorge déployée en se prenant un énième coup de coussin dans la tête.

\- _**En tout cas, c'est sympa de pouvoir discuter avec toi sans que tu ne veuilles m'étriper,**_ plaisante Mal en tournant la tête vers son amie, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

La fille d'Ursula tourna également la tête et rendit son sourire à la jeune femme. Elles étaient extrêmement proche l'une de l'autre et on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait s'embrasser à tout moment. Leurs regards étaient brillants et leurs mains s'étaient jointes sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui les sortit de leur torpeur.

Evie venait d'entrée dans la chambre et heureusement qu'elle avait l'habitude de trouver Mal et Uma allongées dans la même position qu'en ce moment même sinon elle aurait pu se poser des questions sur leur véritable relation.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur le lien qui relier Uma et Mal quand cette dernière hurla son prénom avant de venir la percuter de plein fouet. Comme à chaque fois. Evie sourit devant le comportement attendrissant de la dragonne, déposant un bisou sur le haut de son crâne. Être plus grande que Mal avait des avantages.

Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Uma qui les observé depuis le lit, le buste légèrement relevée grâce à ses coudes. Non, clairement, elle ne pouvait pas douter de la nature du lien qui unissait Mal et Uma. C'était impossible. Elle réserva un sourire joyeux à la femme pieuvre avant que son dragon préféré ne la lâche enfin.

Prenant Evie par surprise, Mal l'embrassa à pleine bouche alors qu'Uma levait les yeux au ciel. Le couple ne la remarqua même pas quand elle changea de lit afin de se mettre sur le sien, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Evie était perdue dans le baiser que sa petite amie lui donner et elle se surpris à gémir légèrement quand la dragonne la fit tomber sur son lit.

L'ancienne reine d'Auradon se mit à califourchon sur les jambes d'Evie qui était assise sur le rebord du lit. Elle accentua le baiser en glissant ses mains sous la tunique de sa petite amie, dévorée par un feu que seule Evie pouvait éteindre. Prise dans son élan, Mal allait renverser la fille de la méchante reine sur le lit, ce qu'Uma remarqua.

\- _**Je ne veux absolument pas voir ce qu'il peut se passer dans cette chambre alors que je suis juste là ! **_S'écrie la pirate en levant un sourcil en fixant le couple, montrant du doigt sa position d'un air outrée.

Sans descendre des genoux de sa petite amie, Mal fixa Uma avec un air innocent tandis que la bleutée sourit de toutes ses dents, enfouissant sa tête dans le tee-shirt de Mal, au niveau de la poitrine. Amusée et attendrie par le comportement de celle qui faisait battre son cœur, la dragonne passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de la bleutée avant d'y déposer un baiser appuyé.

Evie profita de sa position, elle était bien contre Mal et sa journée avait été dure à supporter sans la présence de sa belle. Son emprise sur la fille de Maléfique se fit bien plus intense tandis qu'elle continuait de se faire cajoler par la dragonne aux yeux verts sous le regard toujours aussi outré, mais à la fois attendri, d'Uma.

\- _**Tu m'as beaucoup manqué,**_ chuchota Evie d'une voix faible, mais totalement sincère.

-_** Tu m'as manqué aussi, Evie,**_ lui répondit Mal sur le même ton, relevant la tête de la fille de la méchante reine en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

Elle laissa son regard totalement amoureux et plein de dévotion glissée sur le visage angélique d'Evie avant de prendre une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans un baiser bien plus doux que le premier.

\- _**Allez faire ça ailleurs !**_ Les interrompit Uma en leur lançant un coussin, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-_** Aucun souci,**_ répondit Mal, présomptueuse, en prenant la main de sa petite amie.

Elles se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain communes de la chambre, laissant Uma seule dans celle-ci. Soufflant de soulagement, la pirate commença à dériver sur Internet quand elle entendit l'eau de la douche coulée. Son regard se posa sur la porte de la salle de bain et une grimace apparut sur son visage.

\- _**Merde, c'est comme si je les voyais faire maintenant ! **_S'exclame-t-elle en mettant à fond la musique présente sur son ordinateur pour ne plus entendre l'eau de la douche qui traduisait les véritables activités du couple.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécier cet écrit ! J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions :-) **_

_**En regardant Descendants 3, j'ai tout de suite commencé à shipé un second couple en la personne de Uma et Mal ! Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas banale. Ou peut-être que si et que vous ne le saviez pas :-P xD **_

_**Vous les shippé aussi vous ? ( au même titre que Mavie ) et dites moi un peu votre personnage préféré :-) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	3. Jeu de pouvoir ridicule - Mal & Evie

_**Romance / Aventure / Fluffy**_

_**Résumée :**_ Evie en a plus que marre de voir Mal et Uma se défier sans cesse. Elle pose un ultimatum à la dragonne qui devrait la faire réfléchir.

_Il faut avoir vu Descendants 3 pour suivre cet écrit sinon, vous allez vous faire spoilé énormément de choses. _

* * *

_**Jeu de pouvoir ridicule : Mal et Evie**_

Evie en avait marre. Plus que marre en fait. Elle était en train d'assister à une autre joute verbale entre Mal et Uma. Elles ne comprenaient pas qu'en divisant, on ne peut pas, forcément, mieux régner. Le comportement puéril d'Uma l'insupportait, mais c'était le caractère de la pieuvre, elle n'y pouvait rien.

Le pire pour la jeune femme était de voir celle envers qui elle avait des sentiments répondre avec tant de ferveur aux assauts de la fille d'Ursula. Elle fut très déçue du comportement de la dragonne, mais n'en montra pas le moindre signe. Elle pensait qu'avec le temps, Mal s'était assagit et qu'elle ne réagirait plus aux provocations de sa rivale. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée.

* * *

Le déclic qu'Evie cherchait pour pouvoir agir fut la bataille contre les chevaliers en armures possédés par la magie d'Audrey. Implicitement, elle avait essayé de faire comprendre à Mal et à Uma, comme aux garçons, qu'il fallait mieux s'entraider au lieu de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues. La bleutée avait eu un nouvel espoir quand Uma et Mal se mirent à combattre côte à côte. Ils remportèrent la bataille facilement grâce aux deux femmes parfaitement coordonnées, mais les deux leaders avaient recommencé leur lutte stupide.

La fille de la méchante reine avait été une fois de plus déçue par le comportement de son amie et le pire était l'ignorance de celle-ci. Elle lui faisait du mal sans savoir alors elle lui posa un ultimatum sans même lui donner les règles. Evie en avait assez de souffrir et il était plus que temps que Mal le comprenne.

* * *

_~ Point de vue Mal ~ _

Uma me cherche. Je sais que je ne devrais pas répondre à ses provocations, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Pourtant, je vais devoir prendre sur moi si je veux qu'Evie arrête de faire la tête. Depuis la bataille contre les chevaliers, elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole, même pas une seule fois. Cette ignorance est en train de me rendre folle. J'ai besoin d'elle !

Je fais tout pour prendre sur moi, essayant même de m'intéresser à Uma, mais elle ne me rend pas la tâche facile. Elle a la rancune tenace et je ne peux que m'en prendre à moi-même pour cela. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait dans le passé, quand nous étions encore sur l'île et je regrette encore plus cette décision prise sur un coup de tête de fermer définitivement la barrière.

Je me rends compte à présent que c'est mon entêtement à ne plus être considéré comme une méchante qui m'a amené jusqu'ici. Hadès est mon père, enfin, si je peux appeler ça un père, mais son sang coule dans mes veines et ne pas l'avoir divulgué à Belle et Adam avant de prendre cette décision n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Les garçons ont retrouvé Ben et la vérité a maintenant éclater. Ils savent tous l'étendu de mon mensonge. Après une discussion houleuse avec Uma, elle me fuie avec Harry et Gil, sortant de la forêt où nous étions. Je me tourne ensuite vers mes amis, plus particulièrement vers Evie, mais la lueur de déception dans son regard me paralyse et broye mon cœur comme s'il passait dans un compresseur.

Ses yeux brillent à cause des larmes qu'elle retient. Je ne veux pas la voir pleurer, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, mais je n'en aurais pas l'occasion. Le groupe se transforme soudain en statue de pierre sous mes yeux ébahit. Encore un sort d'Audrey. Je serre les poings jusqu'à faire blanchir mes phalanges en poussant un cri de pure colère au geste de mon ennemi.

Je me dirige vers Evie avant de caresser sa joue, les larmes coulent sur les miennes et je ne cherche pas à les retenir. J'en ai marre de faire semblant. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ma meilleure amie. Voilà la vérité et à présent, je paie le prix de mes erreurs, de mon destin, mais aussi de mes mensonges.

\- _**Je t'aime Evie. Pardonne-moi,**_ la suppliais-je à bout de souffle, faisant passer tout ce que je ressens pour elle dans mes gestes et dans mon timbre de voix avant de me tourner vers Ben, le regard désolé. _**Je suis vraiment désolée. **_

Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Je sais qu'il est au courant. Nous en avons parlé. Nous ne sommes plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous ne conservons notre couple que pour le bien du royaume. Encore un énième mensonge produit à cause de moi. Je sais ce que je dois faire à présent. Je dépose un baiser sur la joue de Ben avant de revenir vers Evie.

Sans hésitation, je viens poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes pendant deux secondes tout au plus. Je souris une dernière fois à celle qui a volé mon cœur avant de partir en direction de l'école d'un pas déterminée. Je dois en finir avec Audrey, une bonne fois pour toute !

* * *

_~ Point de vue Evie ~ _

Même emprisonnée dans la pierre, j'entends tous autour de moi. J'entends les excuses de Mal ainsi que ses regrets. Je sens sa main sur ma joue sans vraiment la sentir, ce qui est frustrant. Mon cœur rate un battement quand elle dit m'aimer et au ton de sa voix, j'arrive à distinguer quelque chose de différent. Un petit rien qui change absolument tout.

Elle m'a déjà dit ses mots. Plusieurs fois. Pourtant, aucune de ses fois ne m'ont semblé être aussi sincère qu'aujourd'hui et je comprends. Elle vient d'avouer son amour pour moi. Le même amour que j'entretiens depuis si longtemps. Mal vient de me déclarer sa flamme et je ne peux même pas bouger !

J'aimerais lui dire que c'est réciproque, mais surtout, j'aimerais tellement l'empêcher de partir et d'affronter Audrey seule. Pourtant, prisonnière de la pierre, je ne peux rien faire. Rien jusqu'à que ma prison ne commence à se disloquée suite à son baiser. Baiser qui a fait s'affoler mon cœur comme jamais auparavant. Un baiser d'amour véritable.

Je suis enfin libéré de ma prison et je n'attends pas une seconde de plus pour me précipiter à mon tour sur les pas de Mal. J'espère arriver à temps pour ne pas voir le corps de celle que j'aime à terre et sans vie. La peur me vrille le cœur alors que j'entends un cri de dragon traversé l'air. J'accélère ma course malgré le feu présent dans mes mollets ainsi que dans ma cage thoracique et arrive sur place alors qu'Audrey vient de blesser Mal avec sa magie.

Le dragon se répit en bas de la tour où je me précipite sans perdre une seconde, mais j'ai l'agréable surprise d'y voir également Uma et Harry.

\- _**Mal ! Je sais que tu es plus forte que cette sorcière de pacotille ! On est plus forte à deux !**_ Crie-t-elle avec une confiance et une détermination à toute épreuve.

La lueur du collier d'Uma devient alors plus intense et même si je suis derrière la fille d'Ursula, la lueur est tellement importante que je l'aperçois tout de même. Je m'avance dans leur direction, cachée du regard du dragon par la silhouette de la pieuvre jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

\- _**Elle a raison et c'est ce que j'ai voulu vous faire comprendre aujourd'hui, **_annonçais-je en plongeant enfin mon regard dans le vert intense de Mal.

Surprise, Uma se tourne dans ma direction avant qu'un sourire reconnaissant n'éclaircisse son visage. Je le lui rends en m'avançant afin de me retrouver devant le dragon. Uma pose sa main sur mon épaule pour m'encourager et je pose la mienne sur le museau de Mal qui se laisse faire, appuyant même un peu plus sur ma paume.

Je peux apercevoir une lueur d'adoration dans le vert si pur du regard de Mal et je ne peux empêcher un sourire de s'élargir sur mes lèvres à cette constatation. Je me rapproche de la créature, nullement inquiété puisqu'il s'agit de la personne la plus importante de ma vie.

\- _**On a mis du temps à comprendre toi et moi, **_murmurais-je doucement en caressant les écailles de Mal qui émit un grognement de satisfaction à mon geste. _**Nous aurons tout le temps de parler après. Va botter les fesses d'Audrey, Mal !**_ M'exclamais-je en enlevant ma main, lui donnant le feu vert.

Son regard toujours plongée dans le mien, elle s'envole dans les airs pour confronter Audrey. Je ne m'inquiète plus, je sais qu'en combinant ses pouvoirs avec ceux d'Uma, elle arrivera à renverser la sorcière.

_~ Point de vue Mal ~ _

Je me sens revigorer par la puissance d'Uma ajouté à la mienne, mais surtout par les encouragements d'Evie. Je me sens plus légère maintenant qu'elle sait pour mes sentiments et qu'elle les accepte. Cela me donne des ailes. Bien plus qu'être en dragon. Bouillante d'un nouveau feu, entendant les encouragements de mes amis et de la personne qui fait battre mon cœur, je survole la tour, esquivant les rayons de magie produit par le sceptre d'Audrey avec une facilité déconcertante.

Elle crie d'énervement de ne plus m'atteindre et baisse sa garde, me donnant le signale pour l'attaquer. Prise par la peur de perdre, elle prend Celia en otage sans même savoir que mes flammes n'atteindront pas la petite fille. Je lève mes yeux de dragon au ciel devant la stupidité de celle qui se fait appeler « Reine du mal » avant de cracher mon plus puissant feu. J'aurais bien souri à la tête paniquée de la fille du Dr Facilier en voyant les flammes l'a dévoré, mais j'en suis incapable.

Mes flammes emprisonnent Audrey, la détachant du sceptre de ma mère et de la couronne qui devait être la mienne, mais relâche Celia qui me regard avec une grimace contrarié sur le visage. Je survole une dernière fois la tour pour me poser sur le rebord afin que Celia puisse monter sur mes écailles. Son regard s'illumine à ma proposition et elle relève Audrey qui a perdu de sa superbe en perdant le sceptre. Elles montent toutes les deux sur mon dos avant que je m'envole afin de retrouver Uma, Harry, mais surtout Evie, en contrebas.

Je pose mes pattes sur le sol et laisse Celia descendre avec Audrey avant de reprendre forme humaine, faisant disparaître les flammes autour du corps de la princesse. Nous sommes seules pour le moment, mais j'entends des pas courir dans notre direction alors je me tourne vers Audrey, plongeant mon regard compréhensif dans le sien, honteux et désolé.

\- _**Je sais ce que tu ressens, Audrey. Le sceptre t'a choisi en voyant le chaos dans ton esprit et c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû te voler ta vie ni ensorcelé Ben. J'ai gâché deux ans de ta vie en te volant ce que tu avais de plus cher. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre avant aujourd'hui,**_ lui avouais-je un petit sourire sur les lèvres en apercevant la chevelure bleue d'Evie courir dans notre direction. _**Soit heureuse à présent, Audrey et ne tourne pas la page de Ben, je sais qu'il tient encore énormément à toi, **_ajoutai-je en lui souriant gentiment alors que des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Elle me remercie du bout des lèvres avant que je ne sois assailli par Evie. Ma princesse se jette littéralement dans mes bras en hurlant mon prénom tandis que je vois Uma lever les yeux au ciel au comportement de la fille de la méchante reine. Mon regard capture le sien pendant un instant avant que mon attention ne soit reprise uniquement par Evie. Me prenant totalement par surprise, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes malgré les témoins présents autour de nous. Je mets du temps à réaliser que ma meilleure amie est en train de m'embrasser, mais une fois que c'est fait, je participe au baiser avec plaisir.

\- _**C'est beaucoup mieux qu'en étant emprisonnée dans la pierre, **_rigole-t-elle en cassant le baiser, reposant son front contre le mien.

-_** Je ne te le fais pas dire, **_souris-je à mon tour avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un baiser simple et rapide.

Carlos, Jay et Ben arrives, eux aussi alors nous interrompant notre échange, restant tout de même dans les bras de l'autre alors qu'Uma vient nous rejoindre.

\- _**Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai bien cru devoir intervenir à un moment pour vous bouger un peu ! **_

Un rire sort d'entre ses lèvres à sa réplique et je la frappe gentiment sur l'épaule pour la forme sous le regard ravi d'Evie.

\- _**Je vous avais dit qu'ensemble, on était plus fortes,**_ nous sort celle que je considère être l'amour de ma vie d'une voix amusée.

Je tourne mon regard vers Uma et dans un commun accord, nous commençons à attaquer gentiment Evie comme deux enfants pendant que ma merveilleuse petite amie rigole à gorge déployée.

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez aimer ce nouvel écrit ! Je pense en publier deux jours avant le chapitre de ma fiction Mavie " Les sirènes d'Auradon " qui sont le Lundi et le Jeudi. **_

_**Merci pour vos réponses à la précédente question ! :-) La prochaine sera : Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Hadès et de sa relation avec Mal ? :-)**_

_**Rythmes de publications : Samedi et Mardi :-)**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	4. True Love Kiss - Mal & Evie

**_Romance / Fluffy_**

_**Résumée : **_Et si Mal n'avait pas quitter Auradon avec les VK's avant qu'Audrey ne lance son sort de sommeil ? Victime du sort, elle devra compté sur deux personnes pour essayer de la réveiller.

_Attention, il faut absolument avoir vu Descendants 3 pour lire cet écrit ! A vos risques et périls, encore une fois ! xD _

* * *

_**True Love Kiss – Mavie :**_

Le sort de sommeil avait pris tous Auradon dans son filet diabolique. Audrey était fière, non pas pour ce sort, mais pour avoir défié Mal et avoir gagné. Après une lutte acharnée entre la nouvelle sorcière et la dragonne, le sort avait tout de même était lancé et la future reine d'Auradon venait de s'endormir comme tous ses sujets.

À l'instant même où la fille de Maléfique fut touchée par le sortilège, Evie le ressenti. Comme l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Elle avait mal et la peur envahit son être quand elle comprit que sa meilleure amie était en danger. Pourtant, elle devait laisser ses sentiments de côtés et récupéré l'ambre d'Hadès à tout prix. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le cœur lourd de cette décision, elle suivit Celia à travers l'île jusqu'à la planque du père de sa meilleure amie. Personne n'était au courant de cela, elle était la seule et elle était fière de garder un tel secret pour Mal. Elle se sentait spéciale pour elle. Dans l'antre d'Hadès, Celia demanda à la bleutée de ne pas faire de bruit avant qu'elles ne se dirigent vers le fond de la caverne.

Celle-ci était bien entretenue et prise dans son observation des lieux, Evie sursauta en entendant les aboiements d'un chien. Celia eut un regard amusé pour son aînée avant de continuer sa route, Evie derrière elle. Les deux filles de méchants se retrouvèrent devant Hadès, endormie dans son canapé après quelques minutes de marche.

La fille du Dr Facilier ordonna à celle de la méchante reine de passé par-derrière, évitant de se faire repérer. Evie accepta avant de faire ce que Celia lui avait dit. La jeune fille stoppa avec un sourire amusé le disque des aboiements de chiens, qui tourner en rond depuis tout à l'heure, réveillant par la même occasion le puissant dieu.

-_** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **_Lui demanda-t-il sans pour autant faire un seul geste, ses épaisses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Heureusement pour elle, Hadès n'était pas au courant qu'elle devait se trouver à Auradon à ce moment même et elle trouva une excuse toute trouvée pour détourner l'attention du Dieu alors qu'elle voyait Evie derrière lui.

-_** J'ai vu que tu manquais de maïs,**_ lui dit-elle en lui jetant une petite boite avec un sourire.

Hadès rattrapa la boite pendant qu'Evie récupéra l'ambre du père de sa meilleure amie. Cependant, elle fut prise sur le fait par le Dieu qui lui prit le poignet, récupérant sa précieuse arme. Il la reposa sur son socle avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille bleutée. Evie leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de l'homme qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- _**Bonjour, Hadès, **_murmure-t-elle en récupérant sa main alors que le dieu enlève ses lunettes, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- _**Je pensais que ma fille serait là,**_ commente le Dieu avec une petite grimace.

\- _**Mal voulait venir, mais elle a été envoûté par un sort. J'ai besoin de ton ambre pour la sauver,**_ explique-t-elle à l'homme, étant certaine qu'il allait le lui donné.

\- _**L'ambre ne te sera d'aucune utilité pour réveiller Mal,**_ lui apprit-il avec un regard rempli de sous-entendu. _**Tu sais très bien ce qu'il faut que tu fasses, Evie, **_ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

-_** Le sceptre a été volé par Audrey, la fille de la belle au bois dormant, nous aurons besoin de l'ambre si nous voulons la vaincre. **_

Hadès ne répliqua pas, observant intensément la meilleure amie de sa fille avant de se lever de son canapé, se tournant à nouveau vers Evie.

-_** Très bien, mais je viens avec vous. Tu ne pourras pas utiliser l'ambre, seul Mal et moi-même le pouvons. **_

\- _**D'accord, mais si tu nous fais un seul coup fourré, la colère de Mal ne sera rien comparée à la mienne, **_menace la fille de la méchante reine alors que son regard prend une étrange couleur bleue.

\- _**Je vois que tes pouvoirs se sont enfin éveillés, **_sourit-il de toutes ses dents alors qu'Evie lève les yeux au ciel, prenant l'homme par le bras.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle demanda à Celia de ne rien dire sur le lien de parenté qui lié Mal et Hadès et après s'être assuré que la jeune fille ne dirait rien, elles retrouvèrent Jay et Carlos.

* * *

En passant la barrière limitant l'île et Auradon, Evie sentit sa magie crépitée dans tout son être et elle fut horrifiée de constater qu'effectivement, elle avait vu juste sur l'état de Mal. Cela devenait urgent de revenir près de sa meilleure amie, mais ils n'avaient plus les motos avec eux.

\- _**Posez tous votre main sur mon épaule, **_ordonne-t-elle à ses amis avec un soupire, surveillant Hadès du coin de l'oeil.

Tout le monde écouta Evie sans discuter, même Hadès et elle les téléporta dans un nuage de fumée bleu sombre jusqu'au château d'Auradon. Sur place, ils prirent tous conscience de la gravité de la situation, mais Evie avait mieux à faire que de rester planté là à observer. Elle devait agir. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le château de Ben, espérant y trouver son amie.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle ne trouva que quelques gardes endormis dans le couloir, mais heureusement, le jeune roi n'avait pas subi le sortilège d'Audrey. Avec soulagement, Evie prit Ben dans ses bras avant qu'il ne lui explique la situation.

\- _**Mal a essayé de combattre Audrey avant qu'elle active son sortilège, mais elle a été blessée et Audrey en a profité pour mettre en place son projet. **_

\- _**Où est Mal à présent, Ben ? **_Demande Evie, terriblement inquiète pour sa meilleure amie.

-_** Je ne sais pas vraiment où elle a atterri après son combat, mais elle se dirigeait vers ton château, **_avoue le jeune roi avec une petite grimace.

-_** Tu vas retrouver Mal et moi, je m'occupe du sort,**_ annonce Hadès en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-_** Non, c'est hors de question, **_refuse Evie avec un regard noir, voyant sa proposition comme une tentative pour s'enfuir. À cette idée, ses yeux reprirent leur teinte bleu clair sous l'amusement du Dieu.

\- _**Evie, on parle de ma fille. Va sauver Mal de ce sortilège. Je ne vais pas essayer de m'enfuir, si tu veux, un de tes amis peut venir avec moi, pour me surveiller. Je n'ai jamais été là pour Mal, laisse-moi corriger mes erreurs,**_ demande Hadès, véritablement inquiet pour sa fille, ce qu'Evie pouvait voir.

\- _**Ne t'inquiète pas, je pars avec lui,**_ se dévoue Jay avec un petit sourire rassurant pour son amie.

Evie accepta contre toute attente et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ben tandis que Celia prit sa main avant de téléporter tout le monde devant son château sans attendre.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, un petit sourire à la fois attendri et douloureux s'insinua sur ses lèvres. Mal était allongée sur son canapé, un des oreillers d'Evie entre les bras. Java et les jumeaux de Mr Mouche l'entouraient de leur bras, dormant près d'elle. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas voulu laisser la jeune femme toute seule et avaient subi le sortilège avec Mal.

La fille de la méchante reine s'approcha du tableau attendrissant devant elle avant de venir caresser les cheveux de sa meilleure amie, observant Celia faire de même pour les trois enfants dormant avec Mal.

\- _**Ben, c'est à toi de jouer,**_ informe la jeune femme, concentrée sur sa meilleure amie.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre et se dirigea vers sa petite amie, se baissant pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur d'Evie lui faisait mal, très mal, mais elle savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir réveiller sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, les minutes passèrent et Mal ne se réveilla pas. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus posa un regard désespéré sur Ben qui lui souriait.

\- _**Je ne voulais pas le voir, mais je suis devant le fait accompli à présent,**_ murmure-t-il nullement blessé de découvrir qu'il n'était pas le véritable amour de la dragonne. _**Une seule est digne d'être avec une personne aussi fantastique que Mal et c'est toi, Evie. Vous êtes le blanc et le noir. L'une ne peut vivre sans l'autre. J'avais des doutes depuis un moment déjà, mais je ne voulais pas le croire. Je ne voulais pas le voir, mais c'est devant moi à présent et je ne peux pas aller contre la magie du véritable amour. **_

Benjamin avait pris les mains d'Evie dans les siennes pendant son discours, l'invitant ainsi à essayer et réussir ce qu'il venait d'échouer. Malgré ses réticences et ses craintes, Evie décida de suivre son cœur qui n'arrêterait pas de battre à tout rompre. Elle ne devait plus cacher cette partie d'elle à présent. Elle devait assumer ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie.

Encourager par Ben et Celia, elle prit la place du jeune roi sous le regard protecteur de celui-ci. Elle prit quelques secondes pour admirer le visage angélique de sa meilleure amie, caressant son visage tendrement avant d'enfin trouver le courage de faire ce qu'elle devait faire.

Lentement, elle se pencha sur Mal, effleurant dans un premier temps ses lèvres avant de presser sa bouche sur la sienne. Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine alors que sa magie entra en contact avec celle de Mal. La fille de la méchante reine sursauta légèrement en sentant une main douce venir se loger derrière sa tête, l'empêchant de se retirer de l'échange.

Avec un sourire, elle sentit les lèvres de Mal s'activer contre les siennes pour son plus grand plaisir. La dragonne à présent réveillée passa ses doigts dans la chevelure bleue de son amie alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Leur échange fut interrompu par Evie qui eut la décence de s'arrêter pour Benjamin.

Mal ouvrit enfin les yeux et ils plongèrent directement dans le chocolat intense d'Evie. La dragonne se mentirait si elle n'avait pas rêvé de ce moment au moins une fois et l'envie de recommencer devint forte. Pourtant, elle se préserva de faire une telle chose tant qu'elle n'avait pas mis au clair ses sentiments avec Benjamin.

Evie comprit les intentions de Mal et sourit de soulagement en comprenant que sa meilleure amie ne la rejetait pas et qu'au contraire, elle allait laisser parler son cœur. Elle porta sa main à la joue de Mal, la caressant avec amour et une toute nouvelle dévotion éternelle dans le regard avant de prendre Java et les jumeaux avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, faisant comprendre à Mal qu'elle pouvait aller parler à Ben.

La dragonne la remercia tandis que le jeune roi vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, un sourire triste, mais tout de même heureux sur les lèvres. Il aimait beaucoup Evie, elle était devenue sa meilleure amie et même si cela lui faisait mal, il avait compris que Mal était destinée à la fille de la méchante reine.

\- _**Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit. Je le savais, Mal. Je savais que tu ressentais quelque chose pour Evie. Depuis le début, je le savais en fait,**_ rigole-t-il légèrement devant le regard étonné de celle qui devait être sa reine.

-_** Je suis tellement désolée, Ben, **_s'excuse tout de même la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure de remord.

-_** Tu n'as pas à l'être, je te l'assure. Evie est comme une sœur pour moi et si ton cœur la choisit, elle, alors qui suis-je pour me mettre entre vous ? Je ne deviendrais pas le roi que je veux être en empêchant la femme que j'aime d'être avec la personne que son cœur veut absolument. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ni à toi, ni à Evie et en tant que roi et ami, je vous ordonnerais même d'être ensemble. **_

Ils partagèrent un rire entendu avant que le jeune homme ne se lève, tendant sa main vers Mal pour l'aider à faire de même, mais bien plus que ça, cette main était une invitation pour rejoindre Evie et vivre une histoire d'amour sincère et pure avec elle. Sans hésitation, les yeux au bord des larmes, elle prit la main de son ancien petit ami et se leva à son tour.

\- _**Va la retrouver et soyez heureuses, **_ajoute finalement Benjamin en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de la conduire dans la direction où se trouver Evie.

* * *

Arrivé dans la chambre de la jeune femme, Mal trouva sa meilleure amie dos à elle, fixant les enfants endormis sur son lit, veillant autant sur eux que sur Celia qui leur tenait compagnie. Un fin sourire attendri apparut sur les lèvres de la fille de Maléfique et elle s'avança dans le dos de la bleutée.

Prenant la jeune femme par surprise, elle l'enveloppa de ses bras tendrement, reposant sa tête sur son épaule et ses mains sur son ventre. Elle sentit plus le sourire d'Evie qu'elle ne le vit et son cœur rata un battement ou deux quand la jeune femme dans ses bras se retourna, lui faisant face. Leurs regards se plongèrent dans l'autre pour ne plus se quitter tandis que leurs visages semblaient comme attirés.

Sans un mot de plus, elles scellèrent enfin leurs lèvres avec une douceur inouïe. Evie se rapprocha encore plus de celle qui était à présent sa petite amie et intensifia le baiser pour le plus grand bonheur de Mal. Même si elles allaient devoir affrontées un énième ennemi, elles savaient qu'elles le feraient ensemble et elles ne pouvaient pas imaginer un avenir aussi radieux.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce nouvel écrit vous à plu ! J'ai hâte de lire vos avis !**_

_**Merci à vous pour l'intêret que vous portez à ce nouveau projet ! Merci pour les favs, les follows et les reviews ! **_

_**J'ai totalement refait certain moment du film et je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat ! xD J'aurais TELLEMENT voulu que cela se passe comme ça en vrai, ça aurait été tellement plus logique que ce qu'on a dans les films, mais bon, on peut toujours rêver ! xD**_

_**Evie a des pouvoirs dans mon écrit parce que JE NE COMPRENDS TOUJOURS PAS comment ça se fait qu'elle n'en possède pas dans la saga. C'est ridicule en sachant qu'elle est quand même la fille de la méchante reine ! xD **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	5. On ne doit pas - Mal & Evie

_**Romance / Fluffy **_

_**Résumé**_ : Mal et Evie entretiennent une liaison depuis leur retour de l'île. Space Between, bien plus qu'une déclaration d'amitié, est le commencement de cette liaison.

_Il ne faut pas obligatoirement avoir vu Descendants 3 pour suivre cet écrit. Il se passe après Descendants 2._

* * *

_**On ne doit pas : Mavie**_

\- _**On ne doit pas, **_murmure Evie d'une voix rauque, essayant de repousser les assauts de Mal depuis cinq minutes, sans résultat.

Un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres, Mal vint mordiller la base de la nuque de sa compagne, lui arrachant un puissant gémissement. Elle replongea ensuite dans le regard de sa meilleure amie, un sourcil arqué d'amusement. Le dragon était affamé du corps de son amante et lui faisait bien comprendre.

\- _**Je sais qu'on ne doit pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi, Evie,**_ susurre Mal d'une voix de plus en plus sensuelle.

Evie était allongée sur le lit de la dragonne, sa tunique encore vivante malgré les assauts de Mal. Assise sur son ventre, la fille de Maléfique commença à onduler contre elle, créant une délicieuse pression entre son intimité et les vêtements de celle qu'elle aimait en secret, à l'abri du jugement des autres. Dans un sourire espiègle, Mal commença à enlever son chemisier lentement, presque au ralenti et Evie n'en perdit pas une seule miette.

Les yeux de la princesse s'assombrirent un peu plus et ne retenant plus la passion qui la rongeait à présent, elle laissa ses doutes de côté pour se concentrer uniquement sur la femme assise sur son ventre. Elle se redressa pour embrasser à pleine bouche sa meilleure amie, les faisant retombées sur le matelas en quelques secondes. Leurs mains se baladèrent, suivies de leurs lèvres. Les vêtements disparurent et des multitudes de gémissement s'extirpèrent de leur gorge.

Chaque nuit, quand Mal avait réussi à donner une excuse à Ben pour aller chez Evie, elles se retrouvaient dans le château de la princesse bleue, exprimant tout l'amour qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre, mais qu'elles devaient garder secret pour le moment. Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle et après plusieurs heures d'intense échanges physiques, Evie se réfugia dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

\- _**À quand est-ce qu'on pourra enfin être ensemble, Mal ? **_Demande la princesse bleue, peinée de devoir se cacher du monde comme cela.

\- _**Plus qu'un petit mois, ma princesse. Dans un mois, ta proposition de faire venir les VK's à Auradon prendra forme et nous pourrons enfin être ensemble, **_assure la dragonne en serrant ses bras autour du corps sans aucun artifice de sa princesse, déposant un baiser sur son front.

Satisfaite de cette réponse, Evie sourit de toutes ses dents, tournant son visage vers Mal. Celle-ci posa un regard totalement amoureux sur Evie avant de venir voler une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans un baiser rapide, mais appuyé. Quand la passion de la nuit jeune laissait place à la douceur de la nuit âgée, elles restaient dans les bras de l'autre, discutant de leur journée, ne voulant pas être séparée trop tôt par l'arrivée du jour.

\- _**Le conseil possède vraiment les pires personnes du royaume, c'est affligeant,**_ soupire Mal sous le rire d'Evie qui s'amuse avec ses doigts.

-_** Je suis sûr que c'est moins affligeant que d'entendre Doug et Chad parler toute la journée,**_ souligne la princesse bleue dans un rire en voyant le regard outré de sa meilleure amie.

\- _**Ils t'ont refait des avances ? **_Claque la voix froide et imperturbable du dragon, faisant frémir, Evie d'excitation.

\- _**Peut-être bien. Chad m'a demandé de l'épouser, il cherche une reine pour gouverner tandis que Doug voudrait me présenter à sa famille. Je crois qu'il n'a pas bien compris que je ne suis pas en couple avec lui,**_ s'amuse grandement la fille de la méchante reine, un sourire sadique sur le coin des lèvres._** Je ne suis même pas en couple avec celle que j'aime,**_ ajoute-t-elle d'une voix base pour elle-même, mais Mal l'entendit tout de même.

La rage et la jalousie pouvaient se lire sur les traits de son visage, mais au lieu de s'énerver sur une taquinerie de sa belle, Mal décide d'agir en se déplaçant sur le matelas de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de sa princesse. Le regard neutre, mais déterminé, elle prit les mains de sa meilleure amie, croisa leurs doigts avant de limiter les mouvements de la bleutée en rabattant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Evie ne chercha pas à se libérer, ni à résister. Un petit sourire satisfait sur le coin des lèvres, elle profita de la vue que lui offrait sa meilleure amie dont les draps ne couvrent plus que le bas de son corps. Elle remonta cependant son regard dans celui de Mal et fut essoufflée de voir une multitude d'émotions dans celui-ci.

La fille de Maléfique inséra l'une de ses jambes au milieu de celle de la bleutée, ramenant son genou contre son intimité non protégée. Evie grogna de plaisir en sentant cette douce pression, mais ne lâcha pas Mal du regard. Celle-ci, comme au ralenti, se pencha vers sa meilleure amie, se stoppant à quelques centimètres des lèvres tentatrices et en demande d'attention d'Evie.

-_** Tu m'appartiens, Princesse. À moi seule, **_murmure simplement le dragon en accentuant sa pression, caressant légèrement les lèvres de ladite princesse des siennes.

\- _**Je t'appartiens comme tu m'appartiens, mon dragon aux yeux verts,**_ souffle Evie d'une voix rauque, traduisant son excitation et ses émotions.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Mal combla le peu de distance qu'il restait encore entre ses lèvres et celles d'Evie dans un baiser salvateur et charnel. Evie glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Mal pour la rapprocher d'elle, gémissant sur ses lèvres à la pression qu'exerçait encore sa meilleure amie sur son intimité. La nuit était à nouveau jeune pour les deux filles de méchants et elles allaient bien en profiter avant que le soleil ne les ramène à la réalité.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier cet OS et j'espère avoir des retours sur cet écrit particulièrement au vu de sa petite particuliarité. **__**Comme il est petit, vous en avez un deuxième ;-) **_

_**Merci à celles qui répondent à mes questions à la fin de chaque OS, c'est sympa ;-)**_

_**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aussi me poser des questions, nous sommes sur un écrit chill après tout ^_^**_

_**Quels autres couples vous shipé dans la saga descendants ? ( Autre que Ben/Mal lol ) **_

_**Rythme de publications : Mardi et Samedi**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	6. Jalousie - Mal & Evie

_**Romance / Fluffy **_

_**Résumé**_ : Donc, elle est totalement hors de portée ? Oui, totalement ! Où quand Evie ne supporte pas de voir Harry tourné autour de Mal.

_Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu Descendants 3, mais il y a une scène du film présente dans cet écrit._

* * *

_**Jalousie : Mavie**_

La porte de la chambre claqua dans un bruit sourd. Evie était dans un état de fureur qu'elle avait atteint que rarement dans sa vie. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat bleu intense, mais elle parvint à garder tout de même le contrôle afin de ne pas détruire tous les objets dans sa chambre. La raison de cet excès de fureur de la part de la jeune femme avait un nom : Harry Hook.

Le jeune homme était un séducteur. Elle devrait avoir l'habitude en côtoyant Jay, mais Harry était différent. Il l'insupportait au plus haut point. Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu une relation brève avec Mal sur l'île ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de sa petite amie depuis qu'il avait élu domicile à Auradon avec Uma et Gil. Il y avait tellement de raison.

Sa colère devenant plus intense en pensant au jeune homme, elle due s'asseoir sur son lit, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux. Elle essayait de se concentrer pour se calmer, mais à chaque fois qu'elle y arrivait, à chaque fois que sa magie redevenait calme, l'image du pirate flirtant avec sa promise lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

Elle se relève plusieurs minutes plus tard, poussant un cri d'énervement devant son incapacité à se calmer et à relativiser quand il était question des agissements du pirate envers sa dragonne. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et tira légèrement dessus. Un gémissement discret de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la douleur l'aidait à se calmer.

Cela sembler marcher jusqu'à qu'Uma entre dans la chambre, le regard plein de questions à son égard. La rage d'Evie revint au galop et sa magie explosa dans une petite vague bleue, emportant malheureusement tout sur son passage. La pirate s'en protégea avec son collier et laissa l'orage passer avant de poser un regard outré sur son amie. Evie n'avait rien à faire de ce qu'elle venait de libérer, elle ne ressentait aucune culpabilité. Elle était à bout.

Elle s'assied à nouveau sur le lit, sur celui de Mal cette fois et commença à se calmer en se sentant envahir par le parfum de sa petite amie présent sur les draps. Uma décida qu'elle était assez en sûreté pour s'approcher prudemment de la bleutée afin de poser sa main sur son épaule en guise de soutien.

Le regard glacial et sans émotion d'Evie se transforma et des larmes vinrent noyer le bord de ses pupilles. Fronçant les sourcils d'une totale incompréhension, Uma sécha tout de même ses quelques petites perles salées avant de prendre la parole.

\- _**Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, E. Carlos et Jay n'ose pas venir te parler à cause des pertes de contrôle fréquente de tes pouvoirs et Mal m'a dit que tu l'évitais depuis trois jours. Elle est insupportable quand tu lui manques, **_lui explique gentiment la pirate de sa voix grave, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était la seule assez courageuse pour venir l'affronter.

\- _**Retourne à la fête, Uma. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à voir du monde, ce soir, **_suggère la fille de la méchante reine d'une voix monotone, presque banale.

\- _**Et moi, tu es d'humeur pour me recevoir, Princesse ?**_ Demande une voix douce, presque suppliante provenant de l'entrée de la chambre.

Evie releva ses pupilles d'un brun ténébreux et profond pour rencontrer le vert humide et plein d'espoir de Mal. À cette vision, le cœur de la princesse rata plusieurs battements et la colère laissa enfin place à la culpabilité. Elle n'avait rien à reprocher à la dragonne, mais voir la même scène de séduction d'Harry tous les jours sans rien pouvoir faire l'avaient forcé à fuir celle pour qui elle donnerait sa vie.

Comprenant qu'elle était soudainement de trop, la pirate se leva pour sortir de la pièce, poussant Mal à l'intérieur pour l'inciter à aller voir Evie avant de fermer la porte, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Elles avaient toute l'intimité dont elles avaient besoin à présent et comme convenu entre elle et Uma, Mal fit le premier pas, se précipitant sur son lit.

Elle prit Evie dans ses bras, tremblante à l'idée d'être repoussé par celle qu'elle aimait éperdument, mais en sentant les bras de sa princesse se joindre dans son dos et sa tête se frayant un chemin vers son cou, elle comprit qu'Evie avait autant besoin d'elle qu'elle avait besoin d'Evie.

Celle-ci inspira profondément l'odeur sucrée de sa petite amie avant d'expirer de satisfaction, faisant sourire Mal. La dragonne déposa un bisou sur son front avant de relever sa tête, attirant Evie dans un baiser salvateur pour toutes les deux. Ne pas savoir pourquoi Evie la fuyait était destructeur pour la belle dragonne et elle avait harcelé Uma pour qu'elle lui parle.

Alors après trois jours sans contact ni nouvelle de sa petite amie, l'avoir dans ses bras était complètement salvateur et délicieux pour la fille de Maléfique. Pourtant, même si le moment était parfait, où il n'y avait qu'elle et Evie, Mal dut couper court à leur échange, son regard hurlant d'avoir des explications.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, E ? Pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de moi d'un coup sans prévenir ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais inquiète pour toi,**_ murmure faiblement Mal, la douleur causée par ses derniers jours encore présente dans sa voix.

Evie ne répond pas tout de suite, se contentant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure en posant délicatement, mais amoureusement, sa main sur la joue de sa promise, se maudissant d'avoir agi de la sorte.

-_** Je ne supportais pas de voir Harry te tourner autour, **_lui avoue-t-elle enfin, la culpabilité rongeant son adorable visage à présent de rouge et crème.

La voix de sa petite amie lui indiquait toute sa culpabilité et toutes ses excuses pour son comportement et Mal fut soulagée de savoir que ce n'était que ça. Elle pensait avoir dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait vexé la bleutée. Elle soupira de soulagement au plus grand étonnement d'Evie. Elle avait pensé que la dragonne s'emporte à cause de sa stupidité, mais le sourire qu'arborait sa petite amie témoignait tout le contraire.

\- _**Je pensais avoir fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole,**_ s'explique la dragonne en ajoutant sa main au-dessus de celle de sa princesse bleue. _**Evie, il n'y a que toi. À jamais. Je t'aime et personne d'autre n'a plus d'importance que toi.**_

La déclaration de sa petite amie fit s'accélérer le cœur de la fille de la méchante reine. Elle se trouvait à présent bête d'avoir réagi aussi impulsivement et devant sa bêtise, son visage finit de se colorer de rouge. Un rouge vraiment adorable d'après Mal. Elle posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle de sa princesse, tendrement et rapidement avant de se lever de son lit.

\- _**Accorderiez-vous votre présence à la noble créature que je suis ?**_ Demande Mal avec un petit sourire joueur et séducteur sur les lèvres, proposant sa main à Evie.

\- _**Avec plaisir, mon courageux dragon aux yeux verts,**_ rétorque Evie en acceptant la demande de la dragonne, attrapant sa main avec toute la délicatesse d'une princesse.

Mal émit un petit rire en tirant Evie vers elle pour un énième baiser amoureux puis, elle les dirigea vers la sortie de leur chambre, mains dans la main, retrouvant tout le monde à la fête organisée pour l'anniversaire d'Audrey.

Tout le monde était trop occupé pour voir l'absence d'Evie pourtant, elle remarqua que Jay et Carlos la fixé avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres qu'elle leur rendit avec plaisir avant que son attention ne soit de nouveau happée par Mal. La dragonne prit la princesse de court en voyant Harry et Uma se dirigeaient vers elles.

Elle posa délicatement une main derrière la nuque de sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser tendrement devant le sourire amusé d'Uma et la grimace d'Harry. Evie était aux anges au milieu de cette foule et dans les bras de Mal. Le baiser se stoppa quelques instants plus tard et elle remarqua enfin les deux pirates. Un sourire amusé apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres en comprenant ce que venait de faire la dragonne.

\- _**Harry, je te préviens, si tu énerves encore une fois ma petite amie avec ton comportement et tes propos douteux envers ma personne, je te crame. C'est assez clair ? **_Prévient-elle totalement sérieuse, la lueur de magie verte noyant son regard avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Evie. _**Je peux te laisser, ça ira ? Je dois aller parler avec Ben et Audrey,**_ demande Mal en se mordant la lèvre d'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec sa promise.

Célia arriva entre temps, posant un regard noir sur Harry avant de sourire devant le couple que formaient Mal et Evie. Elle était leur plus fervente défenseuse avec Java, ce qui rassura la bleutée.

\- _**Ne t'inquiète pas, Mal, **_affirme Evie en venant déposer un simple et rapide baiser sur les lèvres de celle-ci avec un sourire sincère.

La dragonne lui rend son sourire, encore plus flamboyant que celui de la fille de la méchante si c'était possible avant de déposer un dernier bisou sur les mains de sa promise et de s'éloigner dans la foule, retrouvant Ben et Audrey. Uma, Harry et Celia avancèrent pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, fixant leur ancienne reine avec un sourire.

\- _**Donc, elle est vraiment totalement prise ?**_ Demande tout de même Harry en désignant la dragonne de son doigt, oubliant visiblement l'avertissement de Mal, sous les regards meurtriers d'Uma et Célia.

\- _**Totalement, **_répondit simplement Evie, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, penchant ensuite sa tête pour observer la réaction d'Harry.

\- _**Et Evie aussi !**_ S'exclame la fille du Dr Facilier en voyant le regard insistant et langoureux du pirate posé à présent sur Evie.

\- _**Comment je m'appelle ? **_Interviens Uma en tapant le dos de sa main sur le torse du pirate pour détourner son attention de la princesse bleue.

\- _**Uma ! **_Dit-il ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi son mentor lui demande une telle chose avant d'approcher son visage de celui d'Uma comme pour lui donner un baiser.

-_** Même pas en rêve ! **_Suggère la pirate en esquivant les lèvres de son bras droit, mettant ses deux mains devant elle pour se protéger.

Devant les bêtises de ses amis, Evie ne put que rire et cela lui redonna du baume au cœur. Elle comprit devant cette scène qu'Harry était un séducteur né, mais qu'il avait intégré la notion que Mal et Evie étaient ensemble pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci. Son regard s'attarde à nouveau sur sa dragonne et un sourire niais apparut sur son visage, le cœur gonflé d'amour pour cette femme hors du commun.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce nouvel écrit ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**_

_**Question du jour : Votre moment préféré dans chacun des trois films ( si vous avez vu le troisième sinon, arrêtez-vous au deuxième ) ? **_

_**Rythme de publications : Mardi et Samedi**_

_**Bisous à tous ! :-***_


	7. Laisse-moi te montrer - Audrey & Uma

_**Romance / Fluffy**_

_**Résumé :**_ Uma s'est liée d'amitié avec Audrey qu'elle a appris à connaître et elle décide de lui montrer d'où elle vient.

_Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir vu Descendants 3 pour lire cet écrit, mais pour la fin, il vaut mieux avoir vu le clip " Stronger " chanter par Dove Cameron et China Anne Mcclain. _

* * *

_**Laisse moi te montré d'où je viens : OctoQueen**_

La fille d'Ursula appréciait Auradon, mais le royaume des gentils n'arrivait pas à la cheville de l'île. Elle avait rêvé d'en sortir pour découvrir dans quel confort, ses princesses et ses princes se délectaient alors que ses semblables se noyaient dans un nuage de pollution et de violence. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été déçue, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme ce qu'elle s'imaginait.

Le royaume lumineux lui avait apporté énormément dans ses relations. Elle avait noué un lien amical fort et solide avec Mal et Evie ainsi qu'une profonde admiration pour Audrey, mais Uma avait le temps long de sa véritable maison. Elle ne le montrait pas, jamais, mais elle voulait retourner sur l'île. Elle voulait nager librement dans l'océan, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ici.

Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, pas comme Mal et Evie qui vivaient à présent ensemble. Pas comme Célia et Java qui coulaient des jours heureux auprès des deux premières jeunes femmes, ne s'empêchant pas de faire quelques bêtises. Pas comme Audrey qu'elle voyait flirté d'une façon indécente avec Harry. Elle n'avait pas sa place à Auradon.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pourtant pas, c'est qu'une seule personne ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Depuis sa mésaventure avec le sceptre de Maléfique, Audrey voyait décliner son envie de rester dans ce royaume de jour en jour. Elle n'y avait plus sa place, elle le sentait au fond d'elle et elle avait remarqué qu'Uma ressentait la même chose.

Elle s'était entichée de la fille de méchant, chose qu'elle crut impossible jusqu'à sa défaite contre Uma et Mal. La princesse rose avait choisi de se rapprocher de la pirate, attirée à elle comme à un aimant et à présent, son plus grand souhait était de tout faire pour qu'Uma se sente comme chez elle. C'est pourquoi elle lui proposa de lui faire visiter l'île de l'oubli.

\- _**Tu veux que je te fasse visiter l'île ?**_ Répète la fille pieuvre en arquant un sourcil à cette demande étrange venant de son amie.

-_** Uma, je n'ai jamais visité l'île, je suis curieuse et c'est de là que tu viens alors j'aimerais que tu me montres,**_ explique Audrey en s'approchant de la pieuvre, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- _**D'accord,**_ accepte, sans une seule autre hésitation, la pirate en serrant ses doigts autour de ceux de la blonde, un sourire amusé et pourtant attendri sur le coin des lèvres.

Audrey témoigna sa joie par un petit cri avant de prendre Uma dans ses bras. Si ce genre de démonstration d'affection avait tendu la fille d'Ursula au début, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Elle se délectait de chaque sensation que lui procuré un geste de ce genre de la part de son amie. Elle serra ses bras autour de la taille d'Audrey, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Elle respira le parfum doux et sucrée de la princesse pendant un long moment, à l'abri des préjugés et des regards intrigués, dans leur chambre. Elles faisaient chambre commune depuis un certain moment. Audrey avait tellement insisté pendant plusieurs semaines que la pieuvre avait eu du mal à refuser et elle aimait la présence de la pétillante princesse.

Audrey profitait un peu de cette étreinte, elle sentait son cœur tambouriné bien trop fort dans sa poitrine pour que cela soit normal. Cela lui faisait cet effet depuis bientôt quatre mois, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de mots à mettre dessus. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant.

Elle décida d'interrompre le moment câlin et donna son plus beau sourire à Uma qui le lui rendit, bien plus timide, mais tout de même présent. Audrey était à présent surexcitée à l'idée de partir seule sur l'île en compagnie de la pirate et Uma le ressentait. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir retourner sur l'île, avec Audrey en bonus.

Elles décidèrent de prendre leur week-end pour s'y rendre. Elles dormiraient sur le bateau de la pirate pour pouvoir profiter de ce week-end de deux jours loin du royaume. Ce soir-là, elles s'endormirent chacune dans leur lit respectif avant que la princesse rose ne rejoigne Uma en pleine nuit, victime de cauchemar. Ils étaient fréquents depuis qu'elle avait goûté aux ténèbres, mais la fille de méchant l'accueillait toujours à bras ouverts.

* * *

Elles se levèrent tôt, deux jours plus tard, elles voulaient partir à l'aube pour profiter du lever du soleil et de ses nombreuses couleurs orangées glissés sur l'eau. Elles prirent leurs sacs posés sur l'étagère à côté de la porte d'entrée avant de sortir de leur chambre sans faire de bruit.

Arrivées dehors, Uma enfourcha la moto de Mal qu'elle avait réquisitionné la veille et aida la princesse rose à se placer derrière elle.

-_** Accroche-toi bien à moi, je ne voudrais pas retrouver sa majesté dans un buisson à un tournant, **_se moque légèrement Uma en enfilant son casque, cachant son immense sourire.

\- _**Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, pirate,**_ réplique simplement Audrey en levant les yeux au ciel, mais écouta son amie et en profita légèrement pour encercler sa taille de ses bras.

Uma dut mobiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas se raidir de plaisir au contact si proche de la princesse derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque malgré sa veste en cuir, ce qui lui donnait des frissons. Elle démarra néanmoins la moto de son ancienne ennemie pour prendre la direction de l'île.

Pendant le trajet, inconsciemment, Uma prenait les virages très serrés rien que pour sentir le corps derrière elle venir se blottir un peu plus pour éviter la chute. Après quelques minutes de route, la pirate gara son véhicule sur la rive, posant un regard envieux sur l'île qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Elle descendit de son cheval mécanique avant d'aider la princesse à faire de même.

Elles avaient un timing parfait puisque le soleil commençait à se lever et elles fixèrent l'horizon ensemble, main dans la main, leur doigt s'étant emmêlés naturellement. Audrey était soufflée devant la beauté de ce lever de soleil et guettait toutes les nuances de couleur qu'il produisait sur l'eau devant elle.

Uma avait déjà vu bon nombre de lever de soleil depuis son bateau, mais celui-ci était le plus beau de tous. Pas parce que les couleurs de cet événement se reflétaient parfaitement sur le rivage, ni parce que la chaleur présente, agréable et douce, lui rappelait celle de l'océan, mais plutôt grâce à la compagnie qu'elle avait aujourd'hui.

Les cheveux d'Audrey virevoltaient dans le sens du vent, donnant comme un effet mystique à la scène alors que le regard d'Uma se perdait bien plus sur sa contemplation de la jeune femme que sur celle du soleil levant. Elle la trouvait tout simplement belle dans un cadre aussi naturel.

Elles passèrent plusieurs minutes sur la rive, Uma assise sur le siège de la moto alors qu'Audrey était venue se blottir dans ses bras, commençant à ressentir la fraîcheur provoquée par la mer. Après quelques instants de paix et de tranquillité, elles reprirent la route dans un silence confortable, roulant sur le pont reliant l'île et Auradon.

La première chose que constata la pirate en dévalant les rues de sa ville natale à toute vitesse était la présence d'oxygène sain. Ce n'était pas le cas avant, la barrière interdisant la magie et retenant même la pollution dans son antre. Un sourire épanoui s'élargit sur ses lèvres quand les bonnes odeurs du marché se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses narines, à travers son casque.

Elle dirigea la moto jusqu'au port et après avoir garé l'engin, elle se précipita sur son bateau en rigolant comme un enfant aurait pu le faire, tournant sur elle-même avec un immense sourire épanoui. Audrey contemplait la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu clair de loin, un petit sourire attendri sur les lèvres avant qu'Uma ne vienne la prendre par la main, croisant leurs doigts instantanément, la tirant à sa suite avec un sourire lumineux.

Le bateau de la pirate était magnifique, bien que très simple, mais Uma l'aimait alors Audrey avait décidé qu'elle aussi. Son regard se posa sur les différentes traces de peintures présentes sur le pont et sur quelques autres endroits du navire, ce qui attira l'attention de la fille d'Ursula.

\- _**Elles proviennent de la bataille contre Mal quand j'ai capturé Ben. Une bataille épique,**_ lui conte la pirate avec un sourire fier, mais nostalgique, caressant la peinture de ses doigts.

-_** Je n'en doute pas et laisse-moi deviné, Ben a voulu vous empêcher de vous battre ?**_ Rétorque Audrey avec un sourire amusé, connaissant bien assez son ancien petit ami pour deviner la réponse.

\- _**Dans le mile, mais notre rivalité était bien trop lointaine et féroce pour être éclipsé par le souhait d'un prince, **_rétorque Uma dans un fin sourire avant de guider son hôte vers la cabine du capitaine. Sa cabine.

La jeune femme sourit devant la réaction d'Audrey. Elle flânait dans la pièce, posant ses doigts sur tous les objets autour d'elle, son regard pétillant et admiratif. Uma entra à son tour dans la cabine et soupira de bonheur alors que ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface. La cabine était riche en souvenirs et en secret. L'un d'eux était très bien gardé par la maîtresse des mers.

Elle cogna son poing contre une planche non loin de la porte d'entrée qui grinça légèrement, provoquant le sursaut d'Audrey qui se retourna pour voir la fameuse planche s'ouvrir sur une autre au sol. Plusieurs autres en fait. La princesse resta bouche bée en découvrant une petite étendue d'eau semblable à celle de l'extérieur.

Son regard passa de l'eau à ses pieds à Uma qui commençait à retirer son chemisier. Ne voulant pas en profiter contre l'accord d'Uma, la princesse détourna le regard de cette vision tentante, les joues teintés de rouge.

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres d'Uma devant le comportement de son amie et quand elle eut terminé, elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Audrey, l'invitant à se retourner. Lentement, la princesse rose fit volte-face vers la jeune femme en bleu clair, plongeant son regard possédant une lueur qu'Uma ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle n'a jamais ignoré le comportement de la jeune femme à son égard.

Même si elle s'en était amusée au début, cela n'était plus le cas à présent. À force de jouer au chat et à la souris, le chat s'était pris à son propre piège et elle n'avait pas prévue de tomber amoureuse. Pas d'une princesse en tout cas. Elle leva une main doucement, comme si la brutalité de son geste pourrait faire fuir Audrey, pour venir la poser sur sa joue.

Elle offrit un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme avant de caresser doucement son visage et sentir sa joue s'appuyer un peu plus contre sa paume. Découvrant là, un signe, elle avança son visage de celui de son amie, ses lèvres plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle d'Audrey. Le moment était parfait et chargé en émotion, dans le lieu le plus symbolique qu'Uma possédait.

\- _**Laisse-moi te montrer d'où je viens, **_murmure faiblement la fille pieuvre devant ses lèvres alors qu'Audrey n'en menait pas large, impatiente de la goûter.

Elle emprisonna l'ancienne reine d'Auradon dans ses bras, la serrant contre son corps avant de sauter dans l'eau dans un rire. Elle ne les remonta pas à la surface, mais commença à nager plus profondément. Uma n'avait pas besoin d'oxygène sous l'eau, c'était son domaine et l'eau l'acceptait toute entière, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Audrey.

La jeune femme crut manquer d'air alors que la pieuvre les emportait plus profondément encore, mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était comme si l'océan avait compris le lien étroit qu'elle entretenait avec sa reine. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'air, pas tout de suite du moins, mais elle garda tout de même son visage profondément ancré au niveau de la poitrine de la plus bronzer.

La fille pieuvre sourit en apercevant leur destination, droit devant elle. Dans un dernier effort, elle nagea vers le bateau englouti au fond de la mer et sauta sur son dessus, atterrissant dans une pièce où l'eau n'avait plus sa place, comme immobilisée par la magie. Audrey se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait à nouveau respirer librement.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques centimètres du corps d'Uma, juste assez pour observer son environnement. Elle fut stupéfaite de la beauté de cet endroit. Il était comme elle, à deux chemins entre deux mondes. Celui de l'océan et celui de la terre. Elle pouvait apercevoir l'eau à l'extérieur de la cabine.

\- _**Il y a longtemps, j'ai découvert cette épave quand j'étais en quête de liberté. Le dôme de protection entourant l'île englobe aussi les océans. Depuis, elle est devenue mon refuge. Cette pièce est imprégnée de ma magie. J'ai une complémentarité avec l'eau et je peux créer de l'oxygène n'importe où tant que cet élément peut avoir sa place. Je n'ai emmené personne ici. À part toi, Audrey, **_avoue la fille d'Ursula d'une voix basse, mais sereine, capturant sa taille de son bras.

De l'autre, elle prit le menton de la princesse entre ses doigts pour chercher son regard et avec un sourire, ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celle de son amie. Le cadre était parfait, remplie d'émotion et de tendresse. Audrey sourit dans le baiser donnée par Uma, son cœur explosant dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle attira la pieuvre un peu plus contre elle, profitant de ses lèvres et de ce cadre parfait.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé ! Ce n'est pas un Mavie, mais un OctoQueen et c'est surtout un petit cadeau à ma chérie qui ship à fond ce couple ! *coeur***_

_**Merci pour vos réponses aux deux précédentes questions ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! **_

_**Pour moi, je ship Mal / Evie ( la base ), Audrey / Uma, Mal / Uma et Audrey / Mal**_

_**La question du jour : Quel est votre actrice/acteur préféré de la saga et est-ce que vous shipez un couple composé des actrices / acteurs ? **_

_**Rythme de publication : Mardi et Samedi**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	8. It's Going Down - Audruma & Mavie

_**Inspiration fan art **_

_**Romance / Hurt**_

_**Résumé :**_ Uma est arrivée à Auradon en même temps que les VK's. Ben est tombé amoureux de Mal au plus grand désespoir d'Evie et entame une relation avec elle. Uma et Audrey mettent en place un plan pour faire comprendre au prince que Mal n'est pas amoureuse de lui.

_Il faut pas avoir vu Descendants 3 pour lire cet écrit. Il se passe après Descendants avec quelques modifications._

* * *

_**It's going down : Mavie et OctoQueen**_

Benjamin avait tout ce dont il pouvait rêver. Un royaume magique dont l'amour état la plus grande force. Un règne long et prospère, traduisant sa bonté et sa gentillesse et enfin, une petite amie magnifique, fille de méchant, mais qui s'était intégré à Auradon pour lui. Oui, le roi Benjamin avait tout ce dont il voulait.

Mal perdait le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Pour chaque altercation avec une personne, ses pouvoirs se manifestaient pour détruire tout sur son passage. Elle allait être la reine d'Auradon et elle détestait cela. Comme elle détestait être en totale conflit avec Evie. Elle l'aimait et cela lui déchirait le cœur alors oui, Mal perdait le contrôle d'elle-même de plus en plus souvent.

Audrey n'était pas heureuse à Auradon. Toute cette hypocrisie en rapport avec son statut de princesse lui donné la nausée. Elle ne trouvait pas sa place dans le royaume et pour couronné le tout, sa place de reine lui avait été prise par la fille de la rivale de sa mère et celle qu'elle aimait ne lui consacré pas le moindre attention. Oui, la princesse Audrey était malheureuse à Auradon.

Evie était anéantit. Son conflit avec Mal lui donnait des cauchemars la nuit, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. Mal la détestait à présent, mais elle avait toujours cet espoir de la retrouver. Pourtant, à chacune de leur dispute, son cœur mourrait un peu plus. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Oui, Evie était anéantit.

Uma était terrifiée, mais trop fière pour l'avouer. Auradon était comme un virus l'engloutissant peut à peut sans qu'elle ne réussisse à agir. Ses deux meilleures amies se déchiraient par amour et fierté et elle était tombée amoureuse d'une princesse à la fois attendrissante et totalement exécrable. Oui, Uma était terrifiée, mais motivée et c'est ce ci qui engendra cette situation.

* * *

Benjamin gémit en se réveillant. Son corps lui faisait mal et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit pourquoi. Il était solidement attaché à une colonne de pierre. Son esprit vif analysa et repéra le danger. Il essayait de forcer sur ses liens, mais ils étaient terriblement bien serrés. Il observa alors son environnement en sentant une légère brise venir lui chatouiller les cheveux.

Uma se tenait devant lui, assise sur un escalier de pierre, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Quand elle entendit un bruissement venant de son otage, elle posa enfin son regard neutre sur sa personne. Sans faire un geste, sans prononcer une seule parole, elle le fixa sans aucune gêne alors que le prince avait énormément de questions à son égard.

\- _**Uma, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?**_ Ose demandé Ben d'une voix blessée devant la confiance que la jeune femme venait de trahir.

\- _**Benny-Boo, si tu n'étais pas aussi aveugle, tu le saurais,**_ retentit une voix aiguë et désagréable au possible.

Audrey apparait derrière la fille pieuvre, toujours assise sur l'escalier et offrit un sourire resplendissant à son meilleur ami. Le prince garda une expression choquée pendant quelques instants où aucun mot ne sortirent de sa bouche. Uma ne réagit pas à la présence de la princesse rose. Pourtant, elle en avait envie, mais sa mission était plus importante que ses sentiments.

Audrey n'attendait qu'un pas de la fille d'Ursula. Un mot. Un geste. Elle fut blessée au plus profond d'elle-même devant le manque de réaction et l'indifférence de celle qu'elle osait aimer. Elle serra les dents, lançant des éclairs en direction de la pieuvre d'un seul regard. Ben observait les deux jeunes femmes en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne formula aucun commentaire.

\- _**Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? Si c'est pour te venger, Audrey, saches que je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du tort en choisissant Mal, mais je l'aime et elle m'aime aussi. Vraiment. **_

Audrey eut un sourire amusé devant les excuses et explications de son ancien petit ami. Il était si naïf et si complaisant. Il l'avait toujours été, mais cela lui donnait également la nausée.

\- _**Tu es si naïf, Benny-Boo. Est-ce que Mal t'a déjà dit qu'elle t'aimait ? A-t-elle prononcé ses quatre petits mots ? **_Demande la princesse rose en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, arquant un sourcil en attendant une réponse.

\- _**Mal viendra me sauver, **_réplique Ben en changeant de sujet volontairement, provoquant le rire d'Uma. Un rire effrayant pour le prince et attrayant pour Audrey.

\- _**Évidemment qu'elle viendra,**_ dit-elle d'une neutralité cinglante, levant les yeux au ciel. _**Mais elle ne viendra pas parce qu'elle t'aime. Plutôt parce qu'elle va culpabiliser en découvrant la vérité derrière ton enlèvement, **_continue-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_ Questionne prudemment Benjamin devant le regard à présent joueur de la maîtresse des mers.

\- _**Son cœur ne t'est pas destiné. Elle ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à toi, **_avoue Uma en posant une main sur la pierre de la colonne, proche de la tête de Benjamin. _**Oué, tu sais que j'ai raison,**_ ajoute-t-elle en voyant enfin le doute imprégné le regard du futur roi.

\- _**Mal est amoureuse de… **_Se défend Ben d'une voix à présent incertaine, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'Uma le manipulait.

-_** D'Evie, elle l'a toujours été,**_ le coupe-t-elle un peu brusquement alors qu'Audrey ne manquait rien de leur discussion. Son cœur lui fit mal quand elle entendit une légère douleur dans la voix de la méchante.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**_ Questionne le futur roi d'une manière un peu brutal qui fait dessiner un sourire sur les lèvres d'Uma et d'Audrey. Un sourire de pitié.

-_** J'ai vu comment elle la regarde. Je le sais parce qu'elle me regardait comme ça, il y a bien longtemps, **_avoue la pieuvre d'une voix nostalgique, s'éloignant du prince.

Le regard d'Audrey intercepta le sien pendant de longues secondes. Elles ne parlèrent pas, mais la princesse pouvait voir cette nostalgie dans les pupilles d'Uma comme celle-ci pouvait voir la fragilité de l'âme d'Audrey. La fille d'Aurore lui adressa tout de même un petit sourire réconfortant avant de se lever et de passer à côté de la fille pieuvre, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- _**Donc tu as deux solutions, Ben,**_ annonce Uma, dos au prince, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Audrey. _**Soit, tu restes avec elle, devenant un petit-ami possessif qu'elle détestera et qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais voir. Comme je l'ai fait à l'époque,**_ continue-t-elle sans faillir, sa voix retrouvant son aplomb en puisant son courage dans le regard protecteur de la princesse devant elle.

\- _**Ou alors tu la laisse vivre avec l'amour de sa vie et devient son ami, **_termine Audrey dans un petit sourire en comprenant mieux le comportement d'Uma à son égard.

\- _**Choisis intelligemment. Je sais que c'est dur, mais Mal mérite d'être heureuse alors ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter,**_ le prévient tout de même Uma en se tournant vers Benjamin, le fixant de haut en bas avant de le libérer sous le regard attendri de la princesse rose.

Le prince ne comprit pas le comportement d'Uma, mais il avait tout de même réalisé qu'elle disait la vérité et qu'il devait laisser Mal s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas devenir un petit ami jaloux et possessif. Il tourna le dos aux deux jeunes femmes pour se diriger vers le château, espérant y retrouver Mal.

Audrey s'approcha de la fille des mers dans son dos, fixant Benjamin disparaître à travers les arbres de la forêt. Elle prit la main de la jeune femme à la chevelure bleu clair avant de croisés leurs doigts dans une promesse silencieuse.

* * *

\- _**C'est comme ça que j'ai réussis à faire comprendre à Ben son erreur, **_termine de raconter Uma à Dizzy et Célia avec un sourire amusé devant leurs grands yeux émerveillés.

\- _**Que nous avons fait comprendre à Benny-Boo son erreur, **_intervient Audrey en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, faisant rougir la pieuvre instantanément.

-_** Vous êtes folles, vous le savez ça ? **_Rétorque Mal en arquant un sourcil, mais ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres au geste de ses amies.

-_** C'est grâce à nous si vous êtes enfin ensemble, un peu de respect,**_ impose Uma en accueillant Audrey contre elle, sa tête posée sur son épaule.

\- _**Uma a raison, M. Sans elles, nous serions encore en train de nous disputer sans raison**_, annonce Evie en venant s'asseoir sur les joues de sa petite amie, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avec un énorme sourire.

\- _**Et sans cette intervention, je n'aurais jamais compris ce qui bloquer notre pieuvre adorée alors je vous remercie également,**_ rit Audrey devant le lever de sourcil de la concerner qui lui prend tout de même la main pour caresser sa peau.

-_** À Malvie et OctoQueen ! **_S'écrièrent Dizzy et Célia d'une même voix enjouée devant les regards attendris des adultes autour d'elles.

\- _**Mavie, **_reprend Mal d'une voix grave, voulant se montrer autoritaire, mais ne put empêcher un petit sourire amusé d'élargir tout de même ses lèvres.

-_** J'aime bien Malvie moi, **_rétorque Evie dans un sourire provocateur en se tournant vers la dragonne.

La fille de Maléfique rit devant la réaction de sa petite amie avant de déposer avec amour ses lèvres sur celles d'Evie qui s'appuya un peu plus contre elle, profitant de sa chaleur naturelle produite par le côté dragon de Mal. Audrey et Uma les imitèrent dans un rire alors que les deux petites filles assises à même le sol entre les deux fauteuils présents dans le salon d'Evie se fixèrent un instant avant de rire, heureuse d'être à Auradon.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez cet écrit ! J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires ! **_

_**Pour cet écrit, j'ai fait différemment de d'habitude. J'ai pris l'inspiration sur un fan art refaisant le dialogue entre Uma et Ben quand elle le capture dans Descendants 2. J'ai trouvé ce fan art génial alors je me suis dis pourquoi pas en faire un OS. Je vous préviendrais dans l'entête de mes écrits quand ce sera la même chose. **_

_**Question du jour : Dites moi un peu lequel des trois films vous préférez :-)**_

_**Réponse à la question précédente : J'ai clairement un gros faible pour Sofia Carson, mais j'adore aussi Dove Cameron, Sarah Jeffery et China Anne McClain. Je ship Dofia ( Sofia Carson & Dove Cameron ), mais également Dove/Sarah :-)**_

_**Rythme de publication : Mardi et Samedi **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	9. Tu es ma maison - Mal & Evie

_**Romance / Fluffy**_

_**Résumé : **_Un an est passé depuis la destruction de la barrière et Mal ne se sens plus en harmonie avec Ben, créant des disputes fréquentes entre eux. Incomprise et fatiguée, elle trouve refuge chez Evie.

_Il ne faut pas absolument avoir vu " Descendants 3 " pour lire cet écrit. Il y a un petit spoil, mais rien de bien méchant ! _

* * *

_**Tu es ma maison : Mavie **_

Mal claqua la porte de leur chambre avec force, faisant trembler le château tout entier. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de magie verte et les lumières du couloir explosèrent sous la colère du dragon. Elle s'enfuit du château, des larmes de colère et d'impuissance coulant sur ses joues pâles.

Elle venait de se disputer une nouvelle fois avec Ben pour une broutille. Dispute qu'elle avait elle-même commencer avant d'y mettre un terme. À la dispute comme à son couple. Elle en avait marre d'être reine. Elle se sentait utilisée et enfermée dans un rouage qui lui faisait perdre sa liberté alors elle avait juste décidé de fuir cette vie. De fuir son couple qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus.

Ben aurait pu la rattraper et tenter de s'excuser ou du moins la comprendre, mais il n'avait rien fait et elle sentait encore un peu plus le couteau de l'injustice se planté plus profondement dans son cœur. Sa course la mena jusqu'au château d'Evie. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres malgré ses larmes devant la situation. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle se tournait toujours vers Evie.

Comme si elle l'attendait, et c'était sûrement le cas puisque la magie de Mal était complètement hors contrôle, Evie était assise sur le perron de son château, scrutant les bois à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Mal se jeta littéralement à son cou une fois que la princesse bleue s'était précipitée vers elle, malgré ses talons et la dangerosité du manque de contrôle de Mal.

Les pleurs de la reine devinrent plus intenses au contact de la bleutée, mais elle se fichait de l'état dans lequel elle était, Evie ne l'a jugeait jamais et elle avait à présent l'habitude de retrouver la dragonne à bout de ses émotions, sa magie entrant souvent en contact avec la sienne par accident ou intermittence après une dispute avec Benjamin.

Evie se contenta de ramener sa meilleure amie à l'intérieur de son château avant de se retrouver dans sa chambre comme par magie. Evie rigola discrètement devant le fait que c'était bien la magie qui était à l'oeuvre, celle de Mal, découvrant des résidus verts autour d'elles. Elle allongea la fille de Maléfique sur les draps, la rejoignant après quelques secondes, retrouvant leur position initiale, Mal dans ses bras, son visage caché dans son cou, un bras entourant sa taille et ses jambes mêlées aux siennes.

Elles étaient juste bien et heureuse ensemble, mais Evie savait qu'elle allait devoir intervenir et soutirer des informations à Mal. Elle savait que cela allait être éprouvant pour sa meilleure amie, mais elle connaissait très bien la raison d'une si grande colère envers Ben et envers elle-même. Mal ne voulait tous simplement pas accepter ce qu'elle ressentait.

Accepter qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de son ancienne pire ennemie en la personne d'Uma. Comme elle l'était de Mal sans jamais le lui avoir dit, celle-ci était tomber amoureuse de la fille de Ursula après avoir pris le temps de la connaître. C'était dur à accepter pour la dragonne, sa fierté en prenait un coup, mais les gens changent. Pourquoi pas elle ? Evie était persuadée que c'était cela qui rongeait sa meilleure amie, mais ne se trompait-elle pas ?

Contre toute attente, ce fut Mal qui rompu le silence agréable qui s'était installé entre elles. D'une petite voix, elle avoua à Evie qu'elle venait de rompre avec Ben. La princesse bleue ne put que sourire devant cette nouvelle, mais évidemment, elle était terriblement attristée par la situation et surtout par la décision prise par Mal sur le coup de la colère.

Pourtant, elle n'envisagea même pas de dire quoi que ce soit à Mal sur le sujet. Elle savait que malgré la colère, Mal avait pris sa décision depuis des mois déjà, mais n'avait pas eu le courage de le dire à son fiancé. Maintenant que c'était chose faite, elle allait pouvoir intervenir et mettre Mal sur le droit chemin.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à présent ? **_Lui demande-t-elle sans détour, caressait les cheveux violets du dragon alors que celle-ci avait changé sa position, sa tête se retrouvant à présent sur son ventre.

Elle jouait avec les boutons du jean de sa meilleure amie, le regard perdu devant elle, perdue sur un portrait qu'elle avait fait d'Evie quand elles étaient arrivées à Auradon.

\- _**Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas revenir au château. Je ne l'aime plus, Evie et ce n'est pas ma maison,**_ prononce-t-elle faiblement, des sanglots encore présents dans sa voix, serrant sa main libre sur la cuisse de la bleutée.

\- _**Où est ta maison, Mal ?**_ Questionne Evie sans vraiment y réfléchir, se frappant intérieurement pour avoir posé une question aussi stupide.

Mal dut le ressentir puisqu'un rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et elle enfouie son nez dans la chemise entrouverte de la princesse sous elle, s'imprégnant de son odeur douce et sucrée. Après avoir calmé sa respiration, elle se redressa lentement, plongeant son regard chargé d'émotion dans celui totalement amoureux et emplie de dévotion de sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait cette lueur dans le regard de la princesse.

-_** Ma maison, Evie, a toujours été auprès de toi,**_ murmure-t-elle après un moment avec un sourire charmeur et sûr d'elle devant le regard totalement étonné de la princesse bleue.

\- _**Mais… mais je croyais que toi et Uma…**_ Ne put retenir la princesse sous la confusion, mais également perdue dans le regard de Mal.

\- _**Uma ? Sérieusement, Evie ?**_ Ricane Mal, se moquant légèrement de la fille de la méchante reine.

\- _**Vous étiez tellement proche et ce jour-là, quand vous étiez dans sa chambre, je croyais…**_ Se stoppe Evie, ses pensées bien trop confuses pour continuer sa phrase.

\- _**Uma m'a sauté dessus comme elle aime souvent le faire et on est tombé sur le lit. Évidemment, je suis tombée la première alors elle était au-dessus de moi et je te rappelle que ses sens sont bien plus aiguisés que les nôtres. Elle t'a entendu arriver, ce qui n'est pas très compliquée avec le bruit que fait tes talons, mais passons,**_ se moque une nouvelle fois la dragonne en recevant une claque sur l'épaule de la part de la bleutée.

\- _**Je sais qu'elle aime bien m'embêter,**_ _**mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi avoir fait style de t'embrasser pile au moment où je suis... **_

Evie se stoppe soudainement sous le regard intéressé et soulagé de Mal. Sa princesse venait enfin de comprendre le rapprochement. Une expression de compréhension éclaira le visage de la fille de la méchante reine, transformant sa bouche en un " O ". Une expression très amusante pour la dragonne qui ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire.

-_** Je vois, **_dit simplement Evie, rouge comme une pivoine en avouant à demi-mot ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa meilleure amie et en plus, demain cette dernière ! _**Je vais me la faire,**_ s'exclame-t-elle ensuite, les sourcils froncer dans une expression de contrariété vraiment adorable à en juger par Mal.

\- _**Ce n'est pas un langage digne d'une princesse,**_ s'amuse grandement Mal rigolant des tics de langage de sa meilleure amie, reprenant du poil de la bête.

\- _**Ce n'est pas le moment, Mal ! **_S'exclame la princesse bleutée, à présent vexée des rires et des moqueries de la dragonne.

Le remarquant, celle-ci arrêta ses moqueries pour devenir sérieuse et malgré l'envie d'Evie de bouder devant le comportement de la reine, elle ne put que plonger totalement dans son regard hypnotisant. La détermination était présente dans la lueur verte de magie des pupilles de Mal, lueur qui activa la sienne, d'un bleu électrique.

La fille de Maléfique s'avança vers le visage de celle de la méchante reine avec un sourire assuré sur le coin de la bouche. Evie posa ses mains sur les bras de la dragonne comme pour avoir un rattache à la réalité alors qu'elle crut rêver en sentant la respiration de Mal sur ses lèvres. Elle était si proche, en étant si loin à la fois que la princesse soupira de frustration sous le rire amusé de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

\- _**Tu es ma maison, Evie et tu le seras à jamais. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. **_

Sans laisser le temps à Evie de répondre, Mal posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une infinie douceur. La fille de la méchante reine n'en crut pas ses yeux. Mal était en train de l'embrasser et ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle n'était pas ensorcelée non plus. C'était la réalité et la volonté de celle qui allait devenir tellement plus que sa meilleure amie.

Sans attendre, ayant justement attendu ce moment toute sa vie sans jamais penser l'atteindre un jour, elle répondit au baiser avec ferveur, posant une main dans le creux des reins de Mal et l'autre derrière sa nuque, la rapprochant à la fois de son corps et de ses lèvres. Le baiser devint très vite beaucoup plus intense, beaucoup plus intime. Les mains de la dragonne caressaient la peau mise à sa disposition avec plaisir, faisant frémir la bleutée.

Après de longues minutes à s'embrasser, elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre le sourire aux lèvres. Attirée inexorablement par Evie, Mal passa lentement ses doigts sur les lèvres de celle qu'elle allait à présent appeler sa petite amie avec un sourire radieux avant de replonger dans l'état de bonheur et de dépendance qu'ont engendré les lèvres tentatives de la princesse bleue. Le baiser fut légèrement moins intense, bien plus doux et rapide, ne durant que quelques minutes.

\- _**A quand tu as compris ?**_ Questionne Evie, une fois libérée des lèvres avides de rapprochement de sa petite amie.

\- _**Que j'ai compris que tu m'aimais ou que j'ai compris que je t'aimais ?**_ Mal lui adressa un sourire enjôleur en plongeant son visage dans le cou de celle aux cheveux bleus, caressant sa peau douce de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

\- _**Les... Les deux, **_murmure Evie quand elle réussit à contrôler sa voix sous les assauts délicieusement incessants de la fille aux cheveux violets

Mal s'occupa encore quelques secondes du cou et de la clavicule de la fille de la méchante reine avec un sourire digne d'un prédateur. Consciente qu'Evie attendait véritablement une réponse malgré les petits gémissements qu'elle lui extirpait, elle releva le regard et le plongea dans le brun unique de son ancienne meilleure amie.

\- _**J'ai compris que tu m'aimais pendant la fête sur le bateau, j'avais vu que tu avais détournée le regard quand je l'ai embrassé, **_avoue Mal avec une douce rougeur sur les joues, pas habituée à devoir dévoiler ses sentiments, mais il s'agissait d'Evie et elle ferait absolument tous pour Evie. _**Le moment sur l'île, c'est là que j'ai compris que tu étais bien plus qu'une meilleure amie pour moi et je me suis avouée d'aimer quand tu as été emprisonnée dans la pierre par Audrey. **_

Evie était bouche-bée devant la réponse de sa belle, mais n'était clairement pas vexé d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps malgré que Mal fût au courant de ses sentiments. Elle n'était pas prête et elle-même avait mis un certain temps à se rendre compte de ses sentiments et encore plus pour les accepter. Elle était stupéfaite que Mal, qui détestait paraître faible devant autrui, lui expliquer réellement ses deux moments d'une importance capitale pour leur futur.

Son cœur serré par l'amour qu'elle ressentait et attendrit par l'expression presque gêné de Mal, elle ne la fit pas attendre plus longtemps et se jeta sur ses lèvres avec une avidité totalement inédite pour la fille de Maléfique qui en gémit de surprise. Ce son résonna dans tous les pores de la peau de la fille aux cheveux bleus, lui donnant une nouvelle énergie. Elle retourna la situation, profitant de sa taille imposante comparée à sa compagne pour se mettre au-dessus de la fille aux yeux verts et elle commença à parcourir sa peau de ses lèvres ainsi que sa peau de ses mains.

Mal encercla sa petite amie de ses bras, la rapprochant d'elle au maximum, voulant s'insinuer dans son corps, ne faire plus qu'un avec Evie. Le reste de la nuit fut magique autant pour l'une que pour l'autre, entrecoupée de déclaration enflammée et de gémissement à peine retenue. Après tout, la nuit était encore jeune pour les deux femmes aux incroyables pouvoirs.

* * *

Dans la chambre à côté de celle de la princesse à la chevelure bleue, Uma était en train de lire un livre, tranquillement assise sur son lit quand elle ressentit la magie de Mal, lui apprenant que la dragonne était présente dans le château, sûrement après avoir subi une énième dispute avec Ben. Elle grimaça à cette pensée avant de replonger dans son livre difficilement.

Quand elle n'était plus concentrée sur quelque chose, il était facile de détourner son attention et elle eut soudainement l'impression qu'on parlait d'elle, mais après avoir écouté attentivement en direction de la chambre de la jeune femme à la chevelure bleue, elle haussa les épaules, essayant de se reconcentrer sur sa lecture.

Ce furent cinq pages plus tard qu'elle tourna son regard du livre d'elle-même, le posant sur le mur la séparant de la chambre d'Evie. Elle venait d'entendre des gémissements étouffés, mais pensait qu'elle rêvait. Elle allait laisser tomber quand d'autres gémissements retentirent à ses oreilles, lui confirmant qu'Evie et Mal venait de passer un nouveau cap dans leur amitié.

Avec un sourire sincèrement heureux pour ses amies et amusé, elle jeta son livre sur son lit, abandonnant l'idée de le continuer pour ce soir. Elle resta immobile, assise en tailleur au milieu de son lit quand les gémissements se firent bien plus présents et bruyant. Elle se leva précipitamment de son lit, se demandant si elle n'irait pas toquer à la porte d'Evie rien que pour avoir le plaisir de voir son visage et celui de Mal absolument tout rouges. Un rire lui échappa à cette pensée et à cette vision. Rire qui fut couvert par les nombreux gémissements du couple dans la chambre à côté.

Elle se ravisa à la dernière seconde, consciente que ses deux amies avaient besoin d'être ensemble et se contenta de prendre son casque audio, son ordinateur ainsi qu'un paquet de chips qu'elle cachait dans son tiroir, loin de la loi absurde d'Evie concernant la mal bouffe et se replaça sur son lit, mettant son casque sur ses oreilles, réduisant ainsi le volume des gémissements présents dans tout le château. Elle entendit cependant distinctement un cri produisant le prénom de la propriétaire du château et haussa les sourcils à l'idée qu'Evie soit la dominante au lit et elle découvrit également que Mal donnait énormément dans la voix. Elle avait tout de même entendu son cri de plaisir alors qu'elle avait son casque sur les oreilles.

Un immense sourire amusé et machiavélique étira ses lèvres. Elle allait avoir le plaisir de taquiner ses amies dès le lendemain et c'est avec cette pensée qu'elle démarra son film dont le son couvrit totalement les bruits de plaisir du couple à la plus grande satisfaction d'Uma, même si cette situation l'amusée énormément.

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécier cet écrit ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis ! :-D**_

_**Rythme de publication : Mardi et Samedi**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	10. Terreur Nocturne - Mal & Evie

_**Amitié / Hurt / Fluffy**_

_**R****ésumé** : Mal est victime de terreur nocturne. Uma a un sommeil très léger, terriblement inquiète pour son amie et réveille Evie, impuissante devant la crise de terreur de la dragonne._

_Cet écrit ne se situe pas dans la continuité des films. Il peut donc être lu sans avoir vu le 3e film ! _

* * *

_**Terreur nocturne et réconfort : Mavie**_

Evie avait le sommeil lourd, très lourd et Uma venait de le constater à ses dépens. Elle, elle n'avait pas ma chance - ou la capacité - à pouvoir avoir un long et lourd sommeil, c'était tout le contraire en fait. Elle était bien trop inquiète pour Mal pour réussir à fermer l'œil. Les trois filles vivaient dans le château d'Evie, dans la même chambre, malgré les nombreuses pièces présentes dans l'immense maison.

Uma essayait de réveiller son amie aux cheveux bleus depuis bientôt dix minutes et elle était à deux doigts de lui jeter un seau d'eau sur le visage pour y arriver. La peur lui emprisonnait le cœur tandis que dans le lit d'à côté, Mal ne dormait absolument pas, assise au milieu de son lit, la peluche d'Evie contre elle.

La dragonne était encore consciente de son environnement, des tentatives d'Uma pour réveiller sa meilleure amie, mais elle connaissait Evie, elle savait quoi faire pour la réveiller à tous les coups, mais elle ne voulait pas. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'elle faisait des crises de terreur nocturne, voyant des choses effrayantes dans leur chambre et donc trois semaines que la fille à la chevelure bleue ne dormait que trois ou quatre heures par nuits.

Elle savait que les choses étranges et terrifiante qu'elle voyait était son imagination qui lui faisait défaut, mais elle ne savait pas comment les faire disparaître seule. Seule la présence d'Evie à ses côtés, rassurante et aimante, réussissait à les faire partir. Seulement, elle se refusait de devoir, une fois de plus, réveillé la belle princesse pour se consoler dans ses bras. Evie avait besoin de repos alors qu'elle n'avait besoin que de sa sécurité.

Alors, elle était restée assise dans son lit, les jambes recroquevillées contre son buste, ses bras les entourant pendant que sa tête venait se reposer dans leur creux, les yeux fermement fermés et la peluche possédant l'odeur d'Evie devant son visage. Elle espérait que sa crise se calme pour ne pas réveiller Uma ou pire, Evie, mais cela n'avait visiblement pas marché.

Sa crise s'était intensifiée et elle ne voyait rien dans la chambre, certes, mais elle entendait des voix. Enfin, une voix. La voix de sa mère. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter à quel point elle était pitoyable. Que ses amis lui tourneraient le dos un jour ou l'autre. Qu'Evie ne pouvait pas véritablement tenir à elle à cause de ses actes.

Plus elle écoutait la voix et plus ses gémissements de douleur et de peine s'intensifiait jusqu'à réveiller la pirate. Cette situation avait amené Uma à essayer de réveiller la princesse bleue tandis que Mal protestait de temps en temps avant d'être assailli par non seulement la voix de sa mère, mais les apparitions présentes dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux pour arrêter son amie.

Uma jura dans sa barbe avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain, emportant un verre vide avec elle. Mal pouvait l'entendre pester contre leur amie commune pendant que le verre se remplissait rapidement. La pieuvre revint quelques secondes plus tard et sans aucun remord ou ménagement, elle vida l'intégralité du contenu du verre sur la tête d'Evie, mouillant ses longs cheveux bleus, ses coussins et le haut de sa couverture.

La princesse se réveilla en sursaut à la sensation glacé sur son visage et croisa le regard de la pirate. Elle voulut lui crier dessus, mais un gémissement plaintif échappa à Mal, attirant l'attention de la bleutée sur elle. Sans demander plus d'explications, elle se leva de son lit avant de se précipiter sur celui de sa meilleure amie. Elle la prit férocement dans ses bras et la dragonne ne put la repousser, épuisée par sa crise.

Elle ne voulait plus de toute façon, Evie était réveillée, à quoi bon rejeter sa douceur et sa sécurité ? Sa tête vint naturellement se nichée dans le creux de son cou, d'où elle respira l'odeur de la fille de la méchante reine à plein poumon. Elle soupira d'aise en entendant la voix de sa mère être surpassée puis effacée par le timbre de voix doux d'Evie.

La princesse passa ses doigts dans les cheveux violets de Mal, lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurants à l'oreille, ajoutant par intermittence de doux baisers sur son front, sur le haut de son crâne et parfois même sur ses joues. Mal se sentait aimer dans les bras d'Evie et celle-ci se sentait utile avec la fille de Maléfique dans ses bras. Comme si elle était à sa place.

Evie posa un regard à la fois désolé et reconnaissant envers Uma qui lui répondit par un simple sourire en coin. La princesse lui proposa de venir les rejoindre, attendant le début de la matinée, consciente que la pirate n'avait pas vraiment dormi de la nuit.

Uma refusa poliment son invitation avec un grand sourire avant de rejoindre son propre lit, espérant commencer sa nuit. Evie sourit à cela, heureuse du choix de leur amie commune et se promit de donner une excuse à Marraine la bonne fée pour l'absence d'Uma aux cours le lendemain. Ses pensées revinrent auprès de Mal dont la respiration était à présent calme et sereine, lui indiquant que la dragonne était endormie.

Evie déposa un énième baiser sur le front de la fille aux cheveux violets qui, inconsciemment, resserra sa prise sur sa taille. Un sourire attendri et heureux prit possession des lèvres de la princesse bleue avant que le sommeil ne vienne la rattraper, elle aussi. Elle réajusta sa position sans réveiller Mal, croisant ses jambes avec celle de la dragonne et posa sa tête sur la sienne après un dernier bisou rempli d'amour et de tendresse sur son front.

Elle s'endormit avec Mal dans ses bras, se concentrant sur la respiration régulière de son amie afin de calmer la sienne. La dernière pensée de la princesse avant de retrouver sa dragonne dans ses rêves fut qu'elle allait devoir trouver une excuse pour la bonne fée non seulement pour Uma, mais pour elles aussi.

* * *

_**Voilà ! C'est un petit écrit court et rapide, mais que j'ai tout de même aimé écrire ! **_

_**J'ai hâte de lire vos avis ! **_

_**Rythmes de publications : Mardi et Samedi **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	11. La princesse du parc - Mal & Evie AU

_**Fluffy / Romance**_

_**Résumé : **_Mal vient dans ce parc tous les jours avec Akari, son Husky de deux ans, mais ce matin là, elle ne pensait pas faire la rencontre d'une princesse.

_Cet écrit est un AU alors vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir vu la saga pour le comprendre ! _

* * *

_**La princesse du parc :**_

Mon réveil sonne comme une agression à mes oreilles. Je me retiens de justesse pour ne pas le prendre et le jeté contre le mur. Je l'éteins et soupire en me m'étalant à nouveau sur mon lit. Je mets mon bras sur mes yeux pour essayer de gratter quelques secondes de sommeil quand une boule de poil hyperactive saute sur mon lit. Elle me lèche le visage avant de s'allonger de tout son poids sur moi.

J'ouvre les paupières, défaitiste, pour fixer Akari avec autorité. Il tient mon expression sans sourciller, ses oreilles dressées et un semblant de sourire sur les babines. Je lève le regard au ciel avant de caresser sa tête. Au moment où ma main touche son pelage, un jappement de contentement lui échappe.

Je ricane devant ses réactions et me redresse dans mon lit, la couverture toujours sur mes genoux. Akari change de place pour venir au plus près de moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne peux pas résister à mon chien. Il est beaucoup trop adorable !

Après quelques minutes de caresse, j'abandonne mon lit adoré et Akari ne se prive pas et commence à courir dessus, sautant de félicité en devinant la suite des événements. Il se calme pourtant après quelques secondes de jeu et je le retrouve couché sur le dos au milieu de mes draps. Je ne peux réprimer un rire devant sa position et sa langue sortie de sa gueule.

Il aime faire le pitre et il est devenu ma principale source de bonheur dans ce monde. Je m'approche de lui, monte sur le matelas et viens lui gratter le ventre énergiquement. Sa patte arrière bouge toute seule sous mon regard amusé. J'arrête après quelques minutes pour me diriger dans ma cuisine.

Je vis seule depuis une éternité. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Ils m'ont abandonné quand j'étais bébé et je me suis toujours débrouillée par moi-même. Pourtant, je ne suis pas malheureuse. Je gagne plutôt bien ma vie dans un métier que j'aime. Je suis écrivain. C'est grâce à ce travail que j'ai pu m'offrir cette petite tête adorable qu'est Akari.

Mes pieds me trainent jusqu'au frigo d'où je sors une grande bouteille de jus de fruits et un saladier. Dès qu'il l'aperçoit, mon chien se met à japper joyeusement, déambulant vivement entre mes jambes. C'est son cadeau de début de semaine. Je tiens absolument à sa santé et en tant que Husky sibérien, il se doit de posséder une bonne croissance.

La plupart du temps, je lui donne des croquettes bio, mais chaque lundi, il a le droit à un mélange de pâte et de viande tout droit découpée chez le boucher du coin. Je dépose le saladier avec sa nourriture, que j'ai cuite la veille, devant lui et il l'attaque sans tarder pendant que j'attrape un bol dans mon étagère au-dessus de l'évier.

Avec un rictus amusé en entendant les mastications de mon animal, je me verse une quantité non raisonnable de céréales avant d'y ajouter le lait. Je m'adosse contre le comptoir de la cuisine et engloutis mon petit déjeuner en silence, fixant Akari qui vient de terminer son plat. Il s'assoit en face de moi et penche la tête sur le côté, léchant ses babines encore pleines de miettes de viande.

Il reste dans cette position jusqu'à que je finisse mon repas et que je range mon bol vide dans le lave-vaisselle. Il me connait, il sait ce qui va arriver à la suite de mon petit-déjeuner. Il fonce dans l'entrée de mon loft avant de réapparaitre avec sa laisse rouge dans la gueule. Je l'attends les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, un sourcil relevé d'amusement. Il lâche sa laisse dans ma main tendue et remue de la queue, tout content, alors que je m'approche de lui.

— _**Tu es prêt à y aller, mon grand ? **_lui demandais-je en l'attachant, caressant sa tête avec affection. Nous nous dirigeons dans l'entrée de mon loft d'où j'enfile mes bottes et mon manteau.

Il aboie quand je passe à côté de mon écharpe et de mon bonnet sans les mettre. Je pose une œillade sur lui et je comprends qu'il souhaite que je m'équipe chaudement. C'est un des nombreux avantages à avoir un Husky sibérien. Il sait quand il fait froid dehors. Je le remercie en appliquant un bisou sur sa truffe et m'habille sous son conseil. Maintenant que nous sommes prêts tous les deux, nous pouvons enfin sortir du loft.

Akari avait raison, il fait un froid de canard pour un début de mois d'octobre. Je mets mes mains dans les poches de ma veste en me dirigeant vers le parc en face de mon immeuble. J'aime ce parc, il me rappelle tous les bons moments que j'ai passés avec Akari depuis qu'il est petit. Plus nous nous rapprochons de l'endroit et plus mon chien tire sur sa laisse, impatient.

Dans un rire attendri par son comportement, je le lâche sans me soucier de la foule déjà présente autour de nous. Il n'a jamais voulu mordre quelqu'un, c'est un chien plutôt sociable, bien que très protecteur envers moi. Il court dans tous les sens pendant que je le surveille. Il semble heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Après quelques minutes à galoper en solo, il revient vers moi avec un énorme bâton dans la gueule. Je lève les yeux au ciel à cela et finit par lui lancer le bâton avec joie. Cette dynamique dure pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à que je remarque une jeune femme de l'autre côté du chemin qui nous observe.

Elle a un appareil photo dans la main, attachée à son cou, et semble prendre des photos d'Akari. Je la détaille un instant alors que mon chien s'allonge à mes pieds, mâchouillant son bâton sans omettre la moindre attention sur cette étrange jeune femme. Ce qui me saute directement aux yeux à son propos est sa longue chevelure brune aux mèches bleues ainsi que ses pupilles d'un chocolat intense.

Elle porte l'ensemble d'un large pantalon noir, d'un chemisier pourpre sculptant son buste, et d'une veste en cuir accompagnée d'un chapeau, tous les deux de couleur rouge. Elle semble me détailler, elle aussi, ce qui me fait immédiatement rougir. Cette fille représente l'élégance même. À côté d'elle, je ne ressemble à rien. Pourtant, elle pose une attention particulière à mon égard. Une attirance particulière.

Munie d'un sourire à se damner, elle s'avance vers moi, laissant pendre son appareil photo à son cou. Akari relève soudainement son attention de son jouet en entendant la jolie demoiselle approchée. Il ne réagit pas, mais la surveille intensément. Elle est bien plus belle vue de prêt et je me surprends à rougir encore plus en pensant cela d'elle. Je ne serais tout de même pas tombé sous son charme ? Pas si rapidement ! Pas d'un seul regard !

— _**Bonjour, je suis désolée si je vous apparais comme une stalkeuse, mais j'aime beaucoup les chiens et surtout les Huskys. Le vôtre semble épanoui en pleine ville et il a attiré l'attention de mon côté photographe, **_s'explique-t-elle d'une intonation gênée, mais adorable. Sa main s'enfouit dans sa chevelure, grattant l'arrière de son crâne, dérangeant sa coiffure.

— _**Je mets un point d'honneur à ce qu'Akari ne manque de rien. Merci de l'avoir remarqué,**_ lui rétorquais-je avec un sourire sincère, plongeant mes pupilles dans les siennes.

— _**Akari. Cela veut dire « Brillant », n'est-ce pas ?**_ Se renseigne-t-elle en fixant mon chien avec beaucoup de tendresse et de… compréhension ?

— _**En effet. C'est un prénom japonais. Il est adapté pour être féminin, mais je trouvais qu'il lui allait très bien alors je ne me suis pas posé de questions, **_déclarais-je dans un esclaffement pendant que le concerné vogue son regard entre nous. _**Vous voulez le caresser ? Il ne mord pas. Enfin, je crois,**_ ajoutais-je en plaisantant à moitié. Ma pitrerie fait naître un rire mélodieux chez la jeune femme. Un rire que l'on n'oublie pas.

Sans hésitation, elle termine les quelques pas qui la séparent de mon animal, un reste d'enjouement sur les lèvres, et m'imite pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Akari approche sa truffe de sa main tendue et après avoir analysé son odeur, il passe de lui-même la main de la brune aux mèches bleues dans son pelage.

Une fine esquisse naît sur la bouche de cette inconnue à la voix de miel et je me surprends à vouloir goûter à ses lèvres. Non, Mal ! Tu ne peux pas être tombé sous le charme de cette mystérieuse noiraude si rapidement ! Tu manques de discernement, ma pauvre ! Me flagellais-je intérieurement devant mes pensées dysfonctionnelles.

Je ne fais rien, je ne dis rien et je me contente de la scruter en silence. On dirait qu'Akari l'a finalement adoptée. Cette pensée me fait sourire, de plus qu'il s'approche d'elle et va jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son genou. Ce qu'il n'a entrepris qu'avec Uma, ma cousine. Avec affection, l'inconnue dépose quelques baisers sur le haut de son crâne puis sur sa truffe. Clairement, j'aimerais qu'elle me porte les mêmes attentions. Je grogne discrètement, à cette nouvelle pensée insensée.

— _**Il vous aime bien. Il n'est pas aussi câlin avec les étrangers d'habitude.**_

— _**Je l'aime bien aussi. Il est adorable. Comme sa maîtresse,**_ me susurre-t-elle d'une voix sucrée et séduisante. Son regard hypnotisant capture mon attention pour ne plus me lâcher en même temps que ses doigts caressent les miens avec légèreté.

Elle est clairement en train de flirter avec moi et diable qu'elle représente toute ma tentation à ce moment même. Sa voix produit un son aussi doux que ses yeux chocolat. Cette fille n'est pas une personne lambda, mais une véritable princesse ! Elle effleure habilement le haut de ma main dans un regard dévorant. Pour une princesse, elle sait y faire en matière de flirt !

— _**Vous seriez libre pour boire un verre ?**_ Me sollicite-t-elle après quelques minutes dans un large sourire tentateur.

— _**C'est un rencard que vous me proposez ?**_ Soulevais-je d'une voix calme et posée en levant un sourcil. Une esquisse amusée et intéressée naît petit à petit sur mes lèvres devant la détermination et le jeu de séduction de cette mystérieuse femme.

— _**Que me diriez-vous si cela en était vraiment un ? **_

— _**Je vous dirai oui,**_ avouais-je un peu trop rapidement à mon goût sous son rire cristallin. Je me surprends à vouloir l'entendre encore et encore, pendant le restant de ma vie. J'ai clairement craqué pour cette femme et je ne connais même pas son prénom ! C'est d'un ridicule !

— _**Parfait, alors s'en est un, **_dévoile-t-elle dans un sourire espiègle, reprenant ses flatteries sur le pelage d'Akari. _**Je m'appelle Evie et tu peux me tutoyer. Nous avons sûrement le même âge,**_ ajoute-t-elle dans un clin d'œil complice.

— _**Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Evie. Je m'appelle Mal, **_me présentais-je dans un rictus en coin.

Elle ne répond pas, son regard est baissé sur Akari, mais j'aperçois tout de même une imitation de mon esquisse sur ses lèvres. Akari jappe joyeusement, ce qui me fait revenir à la réalité. Il se relève, part chercher son bâton et le ramène aux pieds de la jeune femme aux mèches bleues en quelques secondes. Dans un air enjoué, elle récupère l'attrait de mon chien avant de lui lancer.

Elle arrive à être élégante et gracieuse même dans une activité comme celle-ci. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant dans le parc, je m'en serais souvenue. Surtout sachant que je peux rester assise sur un banc avec Akari pendant une journée entière quand l'inspiration ne veut pas de moi.

Oui, je l'aurais remarqué. Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Lors d'un de ses passages, même rapide. Une femme comme elle, aussi douce et sucrée que mystérieuse et séductrice, ne passe pas inaperçu et ne s'oublie pas. En repensant à mon réveil matinal organisé par mon chien, je ne peux que me dire qu'Akari avait peut-être flairé cette rencontre.

— _**C'est la première fois que je te vois dans ce parc. Je reste souvent avec Akari quand je n'arrive plus à réfléchir.**_

Ma constatation a le mérite de tourner son attention sur moi et son immense sourire jovial fait naître une multitude de papillons dans mon estomac. C'est à ce moment-là que je comprends que je suis foutue. Que je suis tombée amoureuse de cette belle inconnue. Tomber pour elle au premier regard. Un coup de foudre.

— _**Je ne viens jamais dans ce parc, mais ce matin, en me levant, j'avais une envie irrésistible de venir me promener et profiter de ma passion, la photographie. Je déambulais dans la ville quand j'ai vu ce parc. Il m'a tout de suite attiré en son sein. Comme un aimant. Je ne regrette cependant pas, j'ai rencontré une personne très intéressante,**_ m'explique-t-elle avec beaucoup de sincérité, retraçant sa matinée comme si elle la revivait.

— _**On dirait que l'univers voulait qu'on se rencontre. **_

— _**On dirait bien oui, **_confirme-t-elle en ce mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle pose un regard charmeur sur ma personne, plongeant ses pupilles au plus profond de mon être. Sa main vient se glissée sur la mienne et sans même une hésitation ou une réflexion, nos doigts se lient ensemble comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça depuis le début.

Elle se rapproche de moi dans un mouvement félin, ce qui augmente mon rythme cardiaque. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Laissant toutes mes questions de côté, je l'imite et nous fixons Akari silencieusement. Il nous ramène son bâton de temps en temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera à l'avenir entre nous, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré la princesse du parc. Et sûrement de mon cœur.

* * *

_**Voilà ! C'est possible que j'en fasse une petite suite pour Mardi ou Samedi prochain, mais je ne sais pas encore. Nous verrons bien en temps voulu ! **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! ça me ferait plaisir ! **_

_**Rythme des publications : Mardi et Samedi**_

_**Bisous à vous ! **_


	12. Est-ce que - Mal & Evie

_**Ecrit à partir d'un gif du deuxième film ! **_

_**Hurt / Fluffly / Romance**_

_**Résumé : **_Pendant la fête sur le bateau royal, Mal fait une bêtise qu'elle risque de regretter. Ou peut-être pas.

_Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir vu le dernier film, mais au moins les deux premiers puisque cet écrit se passe à la fin de " Descendants 2 ". _

* * *

_**Est-ce que je viens vraiment de t'embrasser ?**_

— _**En fait, tu peux m'accorder un souhait, Ben. **_Affirme Evie avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie un instant pour chercher son soutien.

Mal le lui octroya d'un signe encourageant et Evie pris son courage à deux mains. Elle était tellement belle dans sa longue robe bleue qui laisse l'une de ses épaules complètement dénuées. La dragonne la dévorait littéralement des yeux, attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents dans un rictus discret qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Benjamin la surprit et fronça des sourcils, mais ne put intervenir à cause de la meilleure amie de Mal.

— _**J'ai une amie sur l'île. Une petite fille. C'est celle de Javotte et j'aimerais qu'elle entre à Auradon. Elle est malheureuse chez sa grand-mère et elle serait bien mieux dans mon château. Avec moi, **_suggère la jeune femme bleue en plongeant son regard sûr, mais implorant, dans celui du roi.

— _**C'est une excellente idée, Evie. Je serais ravie de l'accueillir dans mon royaume.**_ Accepte l'homme avec un large sourire chaleureux, posant sa main sur l'épaule habillée de son amie. Malgré ses impressions sur les réactions de Mal, il ne pouvait tout simplement rien refuser à la bleutée. Elle l'avait aidé à faire revenir sa promise à Auradon. Il lui devait beaucoup.

Mal avait sa main sur la seconde épaule d'Evie. Elle caressait doucement sa peau de son pouce et sourit quand la princesse bleue remercia le roi avec une expression heureuse. Elle se mordit pour la deuxième fois la lippe inférieure en fixant celles de la fille de la méchante reine. Elle ne put résister à l'attraction des fines lèvres de sa meilleure amie malgré ses essais.

Sans s'en rendre compte, comme hypnotisé par cette attirance, la fille de Maléfique glissa sa main jusqu'à la nuque d'Evie et sans hésiter, elle posa sa bouche contre la sienne devant tous les invités. Un jappement d'étonnement général se leva autour d'elles, mais les deux jeunes femmes s'en fichaient bien à l'heure actuelle.

Surprise, Evie n'avait pas repoussé Mal, mais elle ne le voulait pas de toute manière. Elle était amoureuse de la dragonne depuis longtemps et la voir aux bras de Benjamin était un supplice pour elle. La fille de la méchante reine était lucide du mal que pouvait engendrer ce baiser, mais elle ne pouvait décrocher ses lèvres de celles de sa meilleure amie.

De toute façon, elle était bloquée par la main de la femme violette présente sur sa nuque. Mal avait une forte poigne, mais Evie ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire. Leur échange se termina seulement quand la future reine prit conscience de ce qu'elle accomplissait. Elle quitta la bouche tentatrice d'Evie pour plonger dans son regard, incertaine.

Sans oser poser ses yeux sur son petit ami, Mal essaya de s'enfuir du pont, de s'éloigner de tous ses regards, mais Ben en décida autrement. Il la prit par le bras, la faisant légèrement couiner de douleur suite à sa poigne un peu brusque. La dragonne ne savait plus où se mettre et avait la tête baissée de honte. Honte d'avoir embrassé sa meilleure amie. Honte d'avoir aimé ça.

— _**Mal, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?**_ Questionne le souverain d'une intonation brutale, presque animale. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir pensé que la fille de Maléfique pouvait l'aimer. Lui, un simple prince.

— _**Tu… Tu me fais mal, Ben,**_ s'enquit la jeune femme d'une petite voix. Elle essayait de tirer sur son bras pour se libérer de cette poigne de fer.

Ce fut des cheveux bleus et un corps protecteur qui la sauva de ce piège. Surpris devant le regard étrangement dur et glacial de la princesse de l'île, Benjamin avait relâché sa prise. Mal se réfugia dans son dos et la fille de la méchante reine lui prit la main, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens et vint caresser sa peau dans un geste apaisant.

— _**Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? La réponse se trouvait sous mes yeux depuis le début,**_ ricane le futur roi dans un rire jaune. _**Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été aussi naïf ? Tu m'as bien ensorcelé, pourquoi ne pas faire semblant ensuite, n'est-ce pas Mal ?**_ Accuse le jeune prince en fusillant sa petite amie de ses iris sombres.

— _**Tu insinues qu'elle était avec toi contre son grès ? Qu'elle faisait exprès ?**_ Demande Evie en insistant sur le dernier mot, mutilant l'homme d'un regard haineux.

— _**Je n'insinue rien. Je constate seulement. J'espère que vous en avez bien profité. C'est terminé !**_ s'exclame Benjamin dont la voix froide fit tressaillir la dragonne. _**J'ai le parfait châtiment pour vous. Evie, tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas t'abandonner sur l'île, je vais la rompre puisque tu m'as pris ma petite amie. Cependant, je te laisse la possibilité de te racheter, Mal,**_ s'impose le jeune roi en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._** Evie sera exclue de mon royaume, condamné à repartir sur l'île, mais je veux que ce soit toi qui prononces cette sentence et de ton plein gré. Jamais, je ne vous laisserais vivre ensemble et libre dans mon royaume. Si tu refuses, tu iras à sa place et elle devra exister avec la culpabilité de te savoir exilé de ce monde et d'elle.**_

La bleutée ne réagit pas devant l'ultimatum imposé par le souverain. Elle ne voulait pas retourner sur l'île. Elle ne voulait pas être éloignée de Mal. Elle s'empêchait de laisser couler ses larmes et ses pupilles étaient à présent rouges. Rouge de colère. Rouge de tristesse. La main de sa meilleure amie se serra un peu plus contre la sienne alors qu'elle repassa devant elle, déterminée.

— _**Bannis-moi sur l'île,**_ réclame-t-elle en fixant son ancien petit ami d'un regard teinté d'un vert lumineux. _**Evie est une princesse d'Auradon. Je suis la fille de l'île. Bannis-moi, Benjamin,**_ répète-t-elle en avançant d'un pas vers le jeune homme, le défiant clairement d'entreprendre ses menaces.

— _**Mal, non ! Ma vie n'a aucun sens sans toi !**_ intervient Evie en posant ses mains sur les épaules de celle qu'elle aimait, l'implorant de ne pas faire cette erreur.

— _**Je préfère aisément te savoir à Auradon et heureuse,**_ susurre la dragonne dans un rictus larmoyant. Elle se tourna pour se mettre en face de la bleutée dont les larmes s'échappaient enfin.

— _**Ma décision est prise. Mal retournera sur l'île et en deviendra la dirigeante comme sa mère l'avait été avant elle, **_annonce Ben avec un grand sourire jovial, content d'arriver à séparer les deux femmes.

Les gardes s'approchèrent de la future reine qui ne voulait pas résister. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la magie d'Evie s'éveille à cet instant précis. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un petit sourire espiègle étira les lèvres d'Evie. Comprenant les intentions de sa meilleure amie, Mal voulu hurler, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. La fille de la méchante reine laissa exploser sa magie et l'onde de choc repoussa toutes les personnes présentes sur le pont. Benjamin valsa à plusieurs mètres d'elle, mais il n'avait rien. Evie était satisfaite. C'était le seul moyen de ne pas être séparée de Mal.

— _**J'ai attaqué la royauté d'Auradon. J'ai attaqué votre roi ! J'exige d'être expulsée en même temps que Mal ! Sinon, je ferais de votre vie un enfer ! **_Hurle Evie d'une double voix, possédée par sa magie flamboyante et pourtant si glaciale.

— _**Mon fils, cela suffit ! J'ordonne que Mal et Evie soient bannies pendant dix ans sur l'île de l'oubli. Elles purgeront la peine de cette attaque ensemble,**_ annonce le roi Adam d'une élocution impériale, calmant instantanément Evie.

La jeune femme tomba à genoux, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes après la délivrance d'une telle énergie. Mal se précipita vers elle, inquiète de l'état de sa meilleure amie qui était devenue tellement plus à présent. Evie porta sa main jusqu'à la joue de sa promise, lui accordant une esquisse douce et amoureuse pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. La dragonne sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de la princesse bleue à cet instant précis.

— _**Est-ce que je t'ai vraiment embrassé ?**_ questionne-t-elle dans un rire en posant son front sur celui de la bleutée.

— _**En effet, M et c'était le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie, **_affirme la fille de la méchante reine la rejoignant dans son hilarité passagère. Mal approcha son visage de celui d'Evie, leurs lèvres ne se trouvaient plus qu'à un mouvement de ce toucher. Ramène-moi à la maison, Mal. Murmure Evie en fermant les yeux.

Une brume verte et bleue enveloppa les deux jeunes femmes au moment même où leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent. Elles disparurent du bateau à travers celle-ci, réapparaissant dans le loft sur l'île. Evie cassa leur échange en voguant son regard possédant des reflets bleus sur les murs autour d'elles. Elle se souvenait de tous les moments passés à lire un livre sur son lit alors que Mal dessinait son portrait au-dessus. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à la pensée d'être à nouveau enfermé sur l'île pour dix ans.

— _**Je suis désolée de t'avoir arrachée à Auradon, Evie, **_s'excuse Mal d'une petite voix, baissant la tête en sentant les larmes envahirent ses pupilles.

— _**Auradon n'est qu'un endroit. Toi, tu es l'amour de ma vie. Le prince que j'attendais depuis ma venue au monde. Mon dragon protecteur,**_ avoue la fille de la méchante reine en retournant son attention sur sa promise. Elle la prit par le haut de sa robe et colla leurs lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et envieux.

Elle attira Mal jusqu'à son lit, d'où son portrait était entièrement représenté, et la fit s'allonger sur le matelas en la poussant d'un geste de la main. Elle se mit à califourchon au-dessus d'elle et dans un sourire espiègle, elle se pencha jusqu'à son oreille.

— _**Maintenant que nous sommes enfin seules et ensembles. Fais-moi tienne, Mal, **_susurre-t-elle en sifflant le prénom de la dragonne entre ses dents, ce qui alluma un nouveau feu dans le corps de la fille aux cheveux violets.

Sans omettre une résistance de plus et sous le sourire satisfait de sa partenaire, la fille de Maléfique reprit ses lèvres ainsi que l'avantage dans leur échange. Leurs vêtements disparurent les uns après les autres dans une brume tantôt verte et tantôt bleue. Le loft fut assailli par des images bien moins chastes des deux jeunes femmes pendant le restant de la nuit. Elles allaient devoir rester dix ans sur l'île, mais tant qu'elles étaient ensemble, elles s'en fichaient royalement.

* * *

_**Voilà ! j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! lol J'espère que cet écrit vous a plu :-) **_

_**Rythme de publications : Mardi et Samedi**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	13. Laisse-moi essayer - Audrey & Evie

_**Résumé : **_Audrey et Evie sont devenues amies après la rédemption de la princesse rose. Malgré les tentatives de la bleutée pour construire quelque chose avec Doug, son cœur n'y est vraiment pas et elle décide de demander de l'aide à Audrey. Une épiphanie n'est jamais loin.

_Vous pouvez aisément suivre cet écrit sans avoir vu Descendants 3. _

* * *

_**Laisse-moi essayer : Audrey & Evie**_

— _**Evie, laisse-moi essayer. **_

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis sa conversation la veille avec Audrey. Elle s'était tournée vers son homologue rose puisque Mal ne se trouvait pas à Auradon, mais sur l'île avec son père. Elle s'était sentie perdue alors elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'attendre à avoir une révélation de ce genre, hier encore.

Elle traînait des pieds dans les couloirs de l'école, incertaine quant aux prochains événements. Elle releva soudainement le regard en entendant des éclats de voix un peu plus loin. Ses jambes se stoppèrent en découvrant Audrey en train de discuter avec Uma et Harry. Le jeune homme draguait plus la souveraine qu'il ne discutait.

Cela créa une certaine jalousie chez Evie. Ses yeux d'un bleu foudroyant plongèrent dans les pupilles brunes d'Audrey et les souvenirs de la veille se rejouèrent devant ses iris tel un film, piégés par l'attraction de la princesse rose.

* * *

_~ flash-back ~ _

— _**Je ne sais pas quoi faire Audrey. Je pensais être amoureuse de lui, mais je me rends compte que non,**_ se plaint la fille de la méchante reine en se laissant tomber sur le lit de celle d'Aurore.

– _**Rompt avec lui. C'est facile, **_suggère Audrey, concernée malgré la nonchalance présente dans sa voix.

— _**Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Il est gentil et c'est mon ami, **_refuse Evie avec peine en sachant très bien que c'était, effectivement, la meilleure chose à faire.

Audrey se leva de sa chaise pour prendre les mains de son amie. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle en les caressant affectueusement. Elle plongea son regard au fond de celui d'Evie avant de lui dire ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre :

— _**Evie, tu n'es pas un monstre si tu décides de rompre avec lui. Tu seras simplement une personne censée. Une relation n'est jamais bonne si tu dois faire des efforts pour aimer l'autre. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est,**_ sourit tristement la princesse rose en repensant à sa vie avec Benjamin avant l'arrivée des VK's.

— _**Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas rester dans une relation où je ne suis pas sûr de véritablement aimer.**_

— _**Tu mérites tellement mieux que Doug, Evie. Tu es une princesse et tu as absolument tout pour toi. Tu mérites quelqu'un de digne et qui t'aimera malgré ta magie et ton statut,**_ avoue Audrey avec une expression sincère, mais possédant tout de même un petit quelque chose qu'Evie n'arriva pas à interpréter sur le moment. De l'adoration.

— _**Qui en serait capable à Auradon, Audrey ? Ma magie est bien plus cruelle et froide que celle de Mal. À part vous deux, personne ne le sait. Pas même Carlos et Jay. Qui saura m'aimer malgré mes origines et mes pouvoirs ? **_Demande innocemment la princesse bleue, totalement perdue devant la complexité de la situation.

Sans un mot, la fille de la belle au bois dormant approcha son visage de celui d'Evie. Celle-ci n'eut aucun geste de recul en devinant ce qu'Audrey était sur le point de faire. La prise des doigts de la jeune femme se resserra sur son poignet tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

— _**Laisse-moi essayer, **_murmure l'ancienne petite amie de Ben d'une intonation sûre et sécurisante pour Evie.

Cela suffit à la princesse venue de l'île pour accepter la demande explicite de son amie. Sans hésitation, Audrey posa sa bouche sur celle de la fille de la méchante reine et pour l'une comme pour l'autre, ce baiser créa un véritable feu d'artifice dans leur cœur. Prise dans l'instant, Audrey se mit à califourchon sur les jambes de la bleutée afin d'accentuer l'échange.

Leurs langues se cherchèrent et dansèrent pendant qu'Audrey entraîna Evie à s'allonger sur le lit. Ses mains se trouvaient plus entreprenantes et sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, l'essence même d'Evie explosa dans une petite vague d'énergie sous l'intensité de ses sensations. La surprise força la princesse rose à stopper l'échange et se redresser.

Evie était à présent terrifiée devant son manque de contrôle et s'enfuit de la chambre à toute vitesse, s'excusant timidement du désordre qu'elle venait de causer. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait, une fois de plus, saboté sa fin heureuse. Audrey ne comprit les raisons de la fuite d'Evie que bien des minutes plus tard et elle s'en voulait d'avoir osé faire ce qu'elle attendait depuis un moment.

_~ Fin Flash-back ~ _

* * *

Evie secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses pensées vagabonder comme cela. C'était dangereux pour elle et pour les personnes autour d'elle. À cause de sa magie. Pourtant, un élément la frappa soudainement. Alors qu'Audrey l'avait embrassé, rien ne s'était passé. Absolument rien. Jusqu'à l'initiative de la souveraine rose.

Ses sentiments avaient bousculé ses pouvoirs et elle en avait perdu son contrôle. Abandonnée à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la fille de ses songes à présent devant elle. Audrey allait s'excuser pour ce baiser, mais elle fut prise de court par Evie. La princesse de l'île venait de comprendre quelque chose sur son fonctionnement. Sur le contrôle parfait qu'elle parvenait à exercer dessus.

Devant quelques élèves de l'école, les deux filles s'embrassèrent. L'une par envie et pulsion tandis que l'autre était étonnée. Audrey avait du mal à croire que son amie venait de faire le premier pas. Elle en fut émue et participa activement à l'échange, glissant sa main sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour la rapprocher d'elle.

Evie sourit contre les lèvres de la blonde, ajoutant sa langue dans le ballet. Elle en était sûre à présent, son contrôle venait d'Audrey. Elle devait puiser cette force chez la jeune femme et s'en servir pour être heureuse.

Au fond du couloir, les yeux de Mal brillaient d'un vert incandescent et destructeur. Elle savait que ce jour viendrait. Qu'elle perdrait Evie. À trop attendre, nous finissons par nous couper les ailes. Mal venait de l'apprendre à ses déments en voyant sa meilleure amie embrassée son ancienne ennemie.

Le cœur de la dragonne ne fut pas le seul à se faire broyer par cette vision. Cet acte. Uma était restée stoïque, comme sans vie. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ses pupilles étaient rouges. Elle retenait ses larmes. Harry vint la prendre dans ses bras, protégeant son mentor de cette scène destructrice pour son cœur.

Loin d'être conscientes du mal qu'elles venaient de faire subir aux deux personnes les plus importantes de leur vie, Evie et Audrey continuaient de s'embrasser. Lèvres contre lèvres et cœur contre cœur. Ils tambourinaient à l'unisson dans leur poitrine et Evie se rendit compte que ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser sur un coup de tête ou une attirance passagère.

Elle avait des sentiments fort et véritable pour la fille de la belle au bois dormant. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile de le découvrir, Evie. Il fallait que tu écoutes ce que te dictait ta magie.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce nouveau ship ! J'avais beaucoup aimé écrire sur elles dans ma fiction " Les sirènes d'Auradon " alors je me suis dis que ce serait sympa de vous en faire profiter ! Laissez moi un petit message pour me dire si ça a été le cas, ça fait toujours plaisirs ! :-D**_

_**Rythme de publication : Mardi & Samedi **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	14. Angel of Night - Mal & Evie AU

_**Hurt / Romance**_

_**Résumé :**_ Délaissée par Evie, trop occupée par les responsabilités de son statut, Mal a trouver une nouvelle activité qui lui permet de libérer sa colère et sa frustration.

* * *

_**Angel of night : Mavie**_

— _**Mal, nous en avons déjà parlé. Nos mères sont ennemies. Notre relation doit rester secrète sinon tu risques d'être en danger, **_s'explique une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns dans sa robe fine et soyeuse. Elle arrangeait sa coiffure devant le miroir face à un immense lit paré de violet.

Cet ange semblable à une déesse de par sa beauté n'était nulle autre qu'Evie Grimhilde, la fille de la célèbre mannequin et styliste Ravenna Grimhilde. Sa famille possédait un véritable empire de la mode. Elle était numéro un dans n'importe quel pays. Evie n'aimait pas vraiment la popularité gagnée grâce à son nom de famille, mais elle devait faire avec.

— _**Tu en as déjà parlé, Blueberry Princess. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je connais le danger, il ne m'a jamais fait peur,**_ la contredit une seconde femme assise en tailleur sur ledit lit, fixant la première de ses pupilles vertes accusatrice.

Mal était la fille de la plus célèbre journaliste du pays. Personne ne connaissait la véritable identité de sa mère, elle se faisait surnommer « Maléfique » à cause de son caractère tortueux et souvent mauvais. La jeune femme n'était pas comme elle, elle avait choisi un autre chemin et en réponse à cette rébellion, elle avait été jetée dehors.

— _**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, M'. Je sais que tu es énervée et même si tu m'en veux, je fais tout ça pour toi. Je ne le tolérerais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à cause de ma famille,**_ souligne Evie en fixant la jolie blonde à travers le miroir.

Elle était terriblement amoureuse de Mal, mais malgré cet amour, elle devait faire semblant devant le reste du monde. Leurs mères étaient ennemies depuis longtemps, bien avant leur naissance et elles n'avaient aucune limite. Elle ne supporterait pas que sa très chère et tendre Mal soit assassiné aux détours d'une ruelle à cause de leur union.

— _**Tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est être auprès de toi. Ici, mais également dehors. Qui me dit que tu ne flirteras pas avec ses idiots d'héritiers pendant ses galas ?**_ Accuse la blonde avec une mauvaise foi évidente, mais qui heurta tout de même la jolie brune.

Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, Evie venait de se rendre compte de la douleur que pouvait éprouver sa petite amie. Pourtant, au lieu de s'occuper de ses états d'âme et de la rassurer, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner complètement vers elle. Elle était à la fois peinée que Mal pense ça d'elle, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle en était légitime.

— _**Bon, comment me trouves-tu ? **_demande-t-elle en changeant de sujet, comme chaque nuit depuis une éternité.

— _**Tu es magnifique, comme toujours, **_avoue la jolie peintre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments ressortir. Elle détestait paraître faible et n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir se défouler après le départ de sa petite amie.

Satisfaite du regard dévoreur et amoureux de la blonde, l'héritière se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde du lit. Elle déposa sa bouche sur celle de sa petite amie. Quand la femme à la chevelure dorée accentua leur échange, comme elle essayait de le faire à chaque fois, elle se redressa et récupéra son sac à main. Arrivée à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Mal, elle tourna son attention sur sa blonde préférée, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

— _**Je t'aime, Mal. Même si tu en doutes,**_ avoue la brune d'une intonation sincère, posant sa tête sur le bois de la porte. Je reviendrais entre une et deux heures du matin, annonce-t-elle après un moment hors du temps avant de lancer un bisou volant à sa petite amie et de partir à sa soirée.

Quand la porte claqua, Mal soupira en fixant son reflet dans le miroir en face de leur lit. Elle se faisait pitié. Elle possédait des cernes sous les yeux, son regard était terne et sans vie tandis que sa plus grande fierté, sa chevelure d'un violet intense et rebelle, avait repris sa couleur naturellement blanche. Elle se détestait et se demandait comment Evie, qui était tout son contraire, pouvait rester avec elle.

Elle se leva précipitamment avec une expression déterminée et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper une boite noire un peu lourde, cachée derrière la multitude de robes d'Evie.

Elle déposa la boite sur le lit et l'ouvrit, dévoilant un ensemble noir moulant en cuir ainsi que deux disques tranchants en acier. Elle prit la combinaison et l'enfila à la hâte, cachant sa chevelure blonde avec la capuche. Elle incéra ses deux armes dans les étuis présents sur chaque côté de ses hanches et sortit par la fenêtre de son appartement.

Elle avait fait du parkour étant adolescente afin de faire rager sa mère et elle aimait venir sur son toit pour se détendre, reproduisant ses figures comme une professionnelle. Pourtant, cette activité était très dangereuse, voir même encore plus dans sa version. Elle sautait et escaladait non seulement les murets et les poutres présentes sur le toit, mais également les immeubles entre eux. Elle était téméraire et même si cela lui valait des passages à l'hôpital des suites d'une chute plus ou moins violente, elle n'arrêterait pour rien au monde. Pas même pour Evie.

Depuis une heure, elle vagabondait de toit en toit sous une pluie torrentielle. Cela ajoutait de l'adrénaline ainsi qu'un danger de mort important. Elle pouvait aisément glisser et atterrir en bas de l'immeuble dans une mare de sang, mais c'est cela qu'elle aimait. Le danger.

Son sang bouillait de savoir Evie à sa soirée sans elle. Tous les soirs, elle imaginait Evie dans les bras d'un autre, d'une autre et cela la rendaient folle. Tellement folle qu'elle fuyait la nuit pour se battre dans les ruelles quand sa rage ne la laisser plus réfléchir. Cela lui permettait de canaliser sa colère et cette graine de folie qui s'étaient déjà transformées en petit arbuste dans son esprit.

Elle lançait ses disques dans une direction au hasard. Ils ricochaient contre une paroi quelconque et revenaient vers elles en même temps ou séparément. Souvent, elle les rattrapait avec une grande facilité, mais il lui arrivait de se louper et de se prendre la rudesse de ses coups de plein fouet. Elle était déjà rentrée plusieurs soirs avec de nombreuses ecchymoses sur le ventre et les côtes, mais Evie n'avait jamais rien vu.

Ce soir fut un de ceux-là, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle faisait exprès de ne pas rattraper ses armes, qui s'enfonçaient dans le mur derrière elle avec une puissance inouïe, l'effleurant de temps à autre quand elle n'arrivait pas, ou ne voulait pas, les esquiver. Elle ne faisait rien pour les stopper. Elle se punissait de penser du mal de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne se trouvait pas digne d'être avec elle, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en éloigner. Elle avait besoin d'Evie.

Une image de la brune dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre s'imposa comme un flash à ses yeux et de rage, elle lança avec bien plus de force ses disques. Si le premier ne fit que la frôler au niveau de la joue, le deuxième entra en contact avec son ventre dans une douleur sourde. Elle avait le souffle coupé et du sang s'échappait de sa blessure, mais elle s'en fichait. Heureusement, sa combinaison était faite dans un tissu très résistant sinon, elle aurait fini coupée en deux par la puissance du coup.

Elle retira d'un mouvement brusque son arme plantée dans sa chair et tomba à genoux en crachant du sang. Ce n'était pas bon, elle devait rentrer avant de perdre trop de ce liquide rouge important pour sa survie. Elle avait une bonne route à effacer pour rentrer, mais elle pouvait courir alors elle ne se fit pas prier malgré la douleur de sa blessure.

Elle avait failli tomber des trois toits qui la séparaient de son appartement à plusieurs reprises, mais avait toujours su se reprendre pour éviter le drame. Elle avait effectué toute la partie où elle devait sauter de toit en toit. Elle allait bientôt pouvoir se soigner. Heureusement, Evie tenait à ce qu'une grande trousse de soins reste dans son appartement, pour une raison étrange.

Mal était aussi pâle qu'un linge, mais elle était enfin arrivée sur le toit de son immeuble. Elle n'avait plus qu'à marcher les derniers mètres pour atteindre sa fenêtre, mais sa perte de sang importante commença à lui donner des hallucinations. Elle voyait Evie courir dans sa direction, des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues et la peur se lisait dans son regard si merveilleux. Elle ne pouvait pas se trouver là, sur le toit, essayant de parcourir la distance restante pour la retrouver. Le sourire aux lèvres Mal se laissa tomber, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter, mais elle ne rencontra pas le sol pour autant à sa grande surprise.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, clôturés par la douleur, et plongea directement dans un océan chocolat mort d'inquiétude. Elle voulut poser sa main sur la joue d'Evie. S'attendant à toucher le vide, elle s'étonna quand ce ne fût pas le cas. Elle sentait bien la peau chaude de sa petite amie sous sa paume et elle culpabilisa.

L'héritière de la mode porta la peintre dans ses bras comme une princesse et la conduisit à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle était consciente de ce qu'elle effectuait chaque soir, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait tenu et imposée à la blonde d'avoir une trousse de secours. Elle ne se réjouissait pas de l'activité de sa petite amie, mais elle ne l'avait jamais empêché de le faire, pas même après avoir distingué les nombreuses ecchymoses sur son corps quand elles faisaient l'amour.

* * *

Mal n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de l'intervention d'Evie et elle craignait à présent ce qui allait suivre. Elle se sentait minable de s'être laissée aller comme ça, jusqu'à presque attenté à sa vie sur le coup d'une folie. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup. Surtout en voyant le regard effrayé de la grande brune malgré ses tentatives de le lui cacher.

Assise sur le lit, un énorme bandage sur le ventre, elle attendait sagement sa sentence. Elle repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son sentiment d'impuissance et de détresse l'avait forcée à devenir imprudente. Sa main se posa naturellement sur le bandage et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues en silence, mais cela alerta Evie.

— _**Ça te fait mal, mon cœur ?**_ lui demande-t-elle d'une voix atrocement douce et terriblement inquiète. Elle installa sa main au-dessus de celle de sa bien-aimée en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire de mal.

Mal hocha la tête, la baissant pour ne pas montrer la transformation des sillons de larmes en torrents devant l'amour de sa partenaire. Elle croisa ses doigts avec les siens et ramena leurs mains jointes jusqu'à son cœur sans un mot. Evie comprit le message implicite de sa compagne et monta sur le lit pour la prendre dans une étreinte forte et rassurante.

La blonde avait son visage dans son cou. Elle laissa sa frustration et sa culpabilité s'éclipser en larmes, resserrant sa prise sur son corps sans donner une once d'importance à sa blessure. C'est quand elle émit un petit gémissement douloureux que l'héritière se recula. Elle fixait le bandage devenu un peu rouge en dessous d'elle. Elle pressa sa prise sur la main de Mal en gardant son attention focalisée sur sa plaie.

— _**C'est à cause de moi si tu t'es fait ça. Je ne suis pas intervenue en voyant ta détresse émotionnelle. Je pensais que tu pouvais gérer cette situation, mais j'ai été tellement égoïste. Je t'ai dit, avant de partir, que je ne voulais pas te perdre et c'est ce qui a failli arriver une heure après mon absence. Comment j'ai pu être aussi cruelle avec toi ? Je t'aime !**_

Il était insoutenable pour Mal de voir Evie pleurer. C'est pour ça que, malgré son état, elle se redressa en grognant de douleur. Elle prit sa promise par la nuque et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, l'entrainant dans sa chute contre le matelas. Mal gémi de supplice dans le baiser, mais interdit à Evie de le rompre.

— _**Chérie, ta blessure. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal,**_ s'enquit la brune incendiaire d'une voix coupable contre les lèvres tentatrices de sa moitié, un sillon de larmes séchées présent sur ses joues.

— _**Je m'en fous. Je te veux, Evie. Je veux sentir à quel point tu m'aimes. Ne me laisse plus jamais derrière, Blueberry Princess, **_supplie la femme aux cheveux d'or malgré la douleur irradiant son ventre. Elle était déterminée à se soigner d'une façon beaucoup plus charnelle.

— _**Je t'aime, Mali. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi. Pour toujours, **_accepte à contrecœur la star de la mode en glissant son corps entier contre celui de sa partenaire en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas lui faire plus de mal.

Pendant le reste de la nuit, elles s'aimèrent passionnément, sans artifice ni couverture. Cette étreinte érotique et sensorielle était une promesse pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Une promesse d'un avenir plus paisible.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce petit écrit vous aura plû ! Dites moi tout en commentaire ! :-D**_

_**Pour celles qui se poserait la question : Oui, je me suis inspirée du caractère de Ruby dans Agents of Shield xD **_

_**J'aime pas la série, mais Dove est geniale dedant ! Même si Ruby merittais mieux :-) **_

_**Rythme de publications : Mardi et Jeudi **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	15. Ça devait être moi - Dove & Sofia

_**Romance / Hurt**_

_**Résumé **_: Nous sommes en 2016, _Babysitting night_ vient de terminée son tournage et libéré Sofia de rudes journées de travail en compagnie de Sabrina. Elle a hâte de retrouver Dove qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis plusieurs mois à présent.

_Il ne faut pas forcément voir le film cité dans cet écrit pour comprendre l'histoire. Comme l'histoire se passe en 2015, les personnages ont 22 ans / Sofia /, 19 ans / Dove / et 16 ans / Sabrina /. _

* * *

**_Ça_**_** devait être moi : Dofia**_

— _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en colère ? Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis plusieurs mois et tu fais la tête ! **_s'exclame Sofia en s'asseyant sur le lit de la blonde, vexée de son comportement.

Sofia avait été tellement impatiente de la retrouver. Elle avait visualisé ce moment pendant les longues heures passées dans l'avion pour revenir à Los Angeles. Elle avait cru mourir sous cette attente. Elle avait besoin de la présence de Dove. De la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin d'elle.

L'interprète de Mal se mura dans le silence, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux lui piquaient, mais elle devait vider son sac qu'elle tenait clos depuis plus d'un mois. Elle avait envie de hurler et elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Ni expliquer sa réaction ni lui avouer la vérité.

Sofia commençait à s'impatienter, mais quelque chose se brisa en elle quand elle aperçut vraiment l'état de son amie. Elle le cachait parfaitement bien, telle l'actrice qu'elle était, mais la grande brune en était une aussi. La preuve, depuis un an, elle aimait Dove sans jamais le lui avoir dit. Ce comportement, elle le connaissait bien. C'était la jalousie.

Elle décida d'aller un peu plus loin dans ce jeu. Oui, il y avait eu plusieurs photos de Sabrina et elle qui étaient passées sur les Instagram de chacune, mais c'était totalement voulu. Certaines poses étaient explicites, ou du moins plus intimes, que d'autres. Elles avaient joué du début à la fin après la conversation qu'elles avaient eue, malgré la répulsion et la culpabilité de la plus âgée.

* * *

_~ flash-back ~_

— _**Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive, Sofia. Depuis quelques semaines, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même et tu restes toujours sur ton téléphone. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ Lui demande la jolie blonde platine qui était sa co-star du film « Babysitting Night ».

Sofia souffla de dépit. Elle était consciente de son état. Elle s'assied sur le lit de Sabrina en soupirant avant de triturer le fameux objet entre ses mains, mal à l'aise et triste.

— _**Je suis amoureuse de ma meilleure amie et je ne peux rien lui dire. Ça me bouffe de l'intérieur, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour remédier à cette situation. **_

— _**Quelle situation ? Je ne vois aucun problème. Tu lui dis ou tu lui montres,**_ intervient la Pennsylvanienne alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de son amie.

— _**Si c'était si simple, ricane Sofia sans amusement avant de continuer. Elle vient de rompre avec son petit-ami et je ne veux pas profiter de sa détresse émotionnelle pour lui avouer mes sentiments. Elle serait capable d'y répondre juste pour ne pas se sentir seule. Je pense que ça me tuerait. **_

— _**Et tu essaies de la consoler à distance,**_ comprend la jeune femme en effectuant une grimace de soutien.

— _**Elle a besoin de moi et je ne suis pas là. Je l'imagine tous les jours dans son lit en train de pleurer et ça me donne envie de la rejoindre. De laisser tout tomber pour elle, parce que si elle me le demande, si elle me dit de revenir pour elle, j'abandonnerais le tournage pour la retrouver. Rien n'est plus important que Chloé. Absolument rien. **_

— _**Tu es vraiment amoureuse d'elle,**_ affirme Sabrina avec un petit sourire espiègle avant de lui tendre la main, attendant quelque chose. Sofia ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais son amie bougea ses doigts en direction de son téléphone. Elle le déposa au creux de sa paume sans hésitation.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? **_Lui demande l'actrice aux cheveux noirs d'une petite voix prise par la peur, ce qui fit esquisser un rictus à Sabrina.

La chanteuse entra dans sa galerie et défila les photos jusqu'à tomber sur une grande série de clichés concernant Sofia et Dove. Elle pouvait remarquer le sourire heureux de la première et le regard dévorant de la seconde. Sur toutes les photos, elle pouvait constater à quel point son homonyme blond devait avoir les mêmes sentiments que leur amie commune.

Sofia resta silencieuse lors du défilement des images, elle les regardait plusieurs fois par jour pour ne pas se noyer dans ses sentiments devenus bien trop envahissants et puissants. Elle avait besoin de se rappeler de chaque moment immortalisé sur son écran pour se sentir un peu plus proche de Dove. C'était vital.

— _**C'est à toi de tout mettre en œuvre pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Parce que, crois-moi, je ne fixe pas mes amies comme si je voulais les manger, **_s'élève à nouveau la voix rauque de Sabrina dans un large sourire amusé devant le roulement d'yeux de sa coéquipière.

— _**Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? Je suis à plusieurs kilomètres d'elle et je te rappelle qu'elle vient de rompre avec son copain. **_

— _**C'est facile, tu as juste à attendre que la période de rupture suive son chemin. Tu as le temps, Sofia, le tournage va durer encore trois mois et quand elle ira mieux, tu pourras passer à l'attaque. **_

— _**Ton plan est digne d'une psychopathe, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte, Sabrina, **_soupire Sofia alors que son corps se tendait à l'idée de devoir faire semblant devant la petite blonde.

— _**Je vais t'aider pour accomplir cette mission périlleuse, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut que tu la rendes jalouse, c'est le meilleur moyen de révéler des sentiments enfouis. J'ai un plan parfait pour vous deux. Dove est beaucoup sur les réseaux sociaux alors nous devons agir dessus et rien de mieux que des photos suggestives de nous deux pour mettre le feu aux poudres ?**_

_~ Fin flash-back ~ _

* * *

Sofia avait suivi le plan à la lettre et il avait parfaitement marché. Un peu trop même au goût de Sofia qui s'en voulait énormément. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir utilisé son amie dans ce but, mais elle avait vu à quel point Sabrina avait raison. Pendant leurs séances quotidiennes de Skype, elle avait pris conscience à quel point sa meilleure amie posait un regard poli et faux sur l'autre blonde quand elle se joignait à elles.

Sofia connaissait assez la jolie actrice de Seattle pour distinguer la jalousie et cela s'était avéré de plus en plus visible pour elle alors qu'elle râlait sur Sofia à chaque fois que Sabrina avait besoin d'elle. Dove avait vraiment des sentiments pour elle, mais elle ne les assumait pas. Ou elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

— _**Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis juste déçu. **_Abdique la petite blonde d'une voix acerbe qui fit perça toutes les défenses de son homonyme.

Sofia ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction et un goût étrange s'invita dans sa bouche à la pensée d'avoir déçu sa meilleure amie. Sa raison de vivre. Elle fronça des sourcils, soutenant le regard froid de Dove, ignorant les frissons malsains d'excitation que cela lui procurait. La concernée soupira d'agacement sous l'attente de réponse de Sofia, mais la lui accorda tout de même.

— _**Je suis déçu parce que je pensais que je ne passerais jamais au second plan. C'est égoïste, je sais, mais tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde et je croyais vraiment que c'était la même chose pour toi. Quand je te voyais avec Sabrina, heureuse et ne semblant pas te préoccuper de moi, ça m'a fait mal. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça, mais tu m'as brisé le cœur. **_

Dove ne retenait plus ses larmes, son mal-être avait évolué de plus en plus depuis le départ de Sofia et il avait explosé jour après jour en la découvrant si épanouie avec Sabrina. La petite blonde n'avait rien contre leur amie, elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais les savoir main dans la main heureuses et complices. Elle ne le supportait pas.

— _**Ça devait être moi, Sofia. À sa place, ça devait être moi. J'ai rompu avec Ryan parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime Sofia et je ne veux plus faire semblant. C'est de ma faute aussi, j'aurais dû comprendre cela bien plus tôt, mais je pensais vraiment que tu m'aimais toi aussi. Je pensais que tu m'attendrais. C'est pour ça que j'ai mal, Sofia, parce que tu ne l'as pas fait.**_

L'actrice née en Floride ne répliqua rien aux aveux de son amie et Dove prit ça comme un refus de sa part. Encore une fois. Voulant s'éloigner de la femme qu'elle aimait, de celle qui lui broyait le cœur, elle se tourna vers la sortie de sa chambre. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir la grande brune alors qu'elle ne réagissait même pas. C'était bien trop douloureux.

Contre toute attente, Sofia réussit à intervenir à la dernière seconde pour attraper le poignet de l'interprète de Mal avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas la soudaine réaction de la châtaine, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions puisqu'elle fut entraînée contre elle, sur le lit et contre sa volonté.

Elle se retrouva complètement allongée sur Sofia, qui l'emprisonner dans une étreinte onctueuse et silencieuse. La blonde, dont le visage s'était niché de lui-même dans son cou, n'osait pas faire un mouvement de peur que Sofia disparaisse. Elle était bien, elle se sentait à sa place et les douces caresses qu'elle recevait sur sa chevelure l'apaiser. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ses bras, mais elle se posait tellement de questions.

Prise dans l'instant, la grande brune força sa meilleure amie à la regarder et releva son menton de ses deux doigts. Quand leurs pupilles entrèrent en contact et qu'elle y vit cette lueur d'amour qu'elle avait tant attendu, elle n'hésita plus une seule seconde. Elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.

L'ancienne actrice de Liv et Maddie était essoufflée. Voilà, elle avait ses réponses et elles ne pouvaient être plus explicites que ce baiser. Elle resta un instant hors de la réalité, comme emprisonner dans un rêve et ce fut le mouvement de recul de Sofia qui la fit revenir.

Elle posa sa main sur la nuque de sa meilleure amie et scella à nouveau leurs lèvres avec plus de sauvagerie et de besoin que celui de Sofia. Il y aurait encore bon nombre de questions et de situations difficiles qui les attendaient, mais pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'elles et ce baiser loin de ressembler à un baiser de cinéma.

* * *

_**Voila ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier cet écrit court et efficace sur Dofia. J'en referais certainement dans le futur donc rester à l'affût ! **_

_**Je vais essayer de publier un petit OS une fois par semaine, mais sinon, ce sera une fois toutes les deux semaines.**_

_**La suite de " Angel of Night " / Le dernier écrit avant celui-ci / arrivera très prochainement dès que je l'aurais terminée !**_

_**Les avis et reviews sont hautement appréciés ! :-D **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-D**_


End file.
